The first step of love: Annoyance
by AhouKaho
Summary: Len Tsukimori is a self-centered, good-for-nothing pretty boy who thinks everyone should WORSHIP the ground he walks on and think he's some kind of MUSIC GOD because he knows EVERYTHING... or so Wakiko Takamiya views him. LenxOC. Rated T for swearing
1. Introduction

_Greetings reader,_

_I thank you dearly for checking out this word vomit that's about to attack you. Now before you read on, I must tell you something (semi) important:_

_The story is not all too spectacular and original. In fact, the story follows the anime storyline with an OC of mine, like any other cliché fanfiction. Don't be expecting much since it's written mostly for my own entertainment rather than yours. _

_If that didn't scare you off, you may proceed._

**

* * *

Introduction**

"I'm terribly sorry Takamiya-san. I must admit that you have a talent that certainly can be admired, but I'm afraid this is a school for only classical music. Now we _can _enroll you as a sing—,"

"Well, never mind then," Wakiko undercut the, apparently, music-department head with a polite smile occupying her face, gripping her guitar tightly, disappointed yet not surprised. Not because she was used to rejection, it was because unless she played some snobby-ass instrument that was almost never used in the 'real' music world, she wouldn't be accepted. She knew, yet she tried anyway.

Wakiko noted that the man probably never had to deal with a student declining a spot in this oh-so amazing and well-equipped music department as the man's expression consisted only of utter shock and disbelieve. Apparently people were easily intimidated and awestruck by the fact that the school building was huge and on top of that, it was expensive as what.

"A-are you sure? This department is… is-,"

"No that's alright," her decision was set, Wakiko never really liked playing classical music all that much. It just wasn't her… thing. She didn't feel comfortable with playing any classical pieces, she didn't feel herself. And the way she liked to play them weren't exactly pleasing to the ear either, well to other people. To her it was, in fact, very entertaining.

Plus she didn't feel like she needed this school anyway to play properly. As if you could never play well if you didn't at least attend _one_ advanced music school. It was just ridiculous to her.

"Let's say I kind of refuse to ruin my voice with opera,"

A cheesy grin crept upon her face as she watched the old man's mouth drop open. She knew how snobby people were. They took things that were supposed to be fun so incredulously serious to an extent that they made a big fucking deal out of what genre should be the 'real' music. And apparently rock was never to be considered. Ever. They made it so that it wasn't even considered fun anymore, just a contest.

"But thank you for your time anyway," the teenager smiled and bowed, "I just think I'll go to the normal section of the school, if that's alright," They exchanged quick nods of respect before she exited the office, sighing deeply. Of course she was disappointed. And sure, she'd gladly accept the singing offer. She just… didn't _want _to.

Sighing, Wakiko grabbed her guitar case lazily and squeezed her guitar in there, absentmindedly. She didn't pay much attention to the nearing footsteps, and proceeded walking down the hallway towards the apparent 'normal section of the school' until something rather hard smacked her down to the ground, violently.

"Darn it! Will you watch where you walk?"

"I could say the exact same thing to you." A cold and uncaring voice answered. Watching before her, Wakiko noticed that the guy before her made absolutely no preparative movement to help her up whatsoever. Looking up a bit more, she spotted the guy was, of course, not bad looking either.

"Ugh," Rolling her eyes at him, she helped herself up. Of course he was good looking. He was another one of those snobby, think-they're-too-good, good for nothing, talented guys who believe they're the king of all people just because their parents are rich… or something.

"Heh… a guitar." the guy nearly sneered as he noticed the guitar in her hand. Oh if only she could burn a hole through this guy's head, she definitely would've. Instead Wakiko just shot him a cold and intimidating (or that was her intention) glare. Of course, being intimidating wasn't one of her strongest points, but she figured it was enough to point out that I she wasn't at all scared of this jerk.

"What about it?" Wakiko stood her ground, gripping the handle of her guitar case tightly. Though her staring up (yes _up_) at the guy seemed to be amusing to him as a light smile played upon his lips. And somehow… it pissed her off.

"What are you smiling at?"

No response… the guy only shook his head at the outraged Wakiko and pushed her aside as he continued walking on. "Well then, miss Rejected, I'll be seeing you around more, I believe," And he was gone before Wakiko could ever think of a witty reply.

Fuck, fuck, FUCK that guy! She sure hoped for _him_ they wouldn't be seeing each other around, because the next time they ever would, she'd be sure to sure to kill him. No…she'd fucking torture him until he begs for mercy and—She really shouldn't let that jerk get to her.

Sighing, the girl shook her head and made her way to the other part of the school. She'd better start this new chapter of her life the right way, rather than the wrong way.

_

* * *

_

_And I know it's shitty writing, but hell, it's a fanfiction. It's not supposed to be good xD_

_Plus the reason why it's so short is just to make her meet Len and be rejected to the music department xD also, forgive me, again, for the shitty writing xD_


	2. Teachers who intend on being all nosy

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"My name is Takamiya Wakiko and I'm fifteen years old," Wakiko silently explained to her new class, bowing lightly. It annoyed her how flustered her face had suddenly gone, not to mention the awkward feeling of not knowing where to put her hands. She tried ignoring it, but no stance seemed the least bit comfortable to her. And it didn't help that much either that she knew literally no one in that class.

Just when she had the impression that no one was the least bit interested, to her great relieve, and just wanted to sulk in the seat by the window she had her eye on the moment she'd walked in, a student raised his hand.

"You're fifteen, but you're in the second year of high school?" he questioned.

Wakiko sighed silently. That must've been the stupidest question someone's ever asked her besides 'why are you so short' and that was a little kid asking her. Ignoring the almost sarcastic comment she wanted to make, she resisted the urge to make the comment and simply answered with: "Yes, I skipped a grade," with an endearing (or so she hoped) smile plastered upon her face.

The day until lunch flew by pretty fast, not that Wakiko had managed to make any friends or even intended on talking to anyone. But she was happy zoning out as she stared out the window while the teacher kept ranting about stuff Wakiko didn't really care about all that much, and figured she'd learn everything from her textbook anyway. And, well, making friends while the lesson was still going on was a bit… rude, though it never stopped her from exchanging letters with her old friends.

Her eyes saddened a bit as she thought about her old friends. They were like sisters to her, the only friends she ever _wanted_ to make friends with and the only people in school she ever felt comfortable with. And it wasn't at all that Wakiko was an unsocial creep, she just liked her space. She liked her space to stare out the window when she wanted and join the conversation whenever she wanted and not talk all the damn time.

It wasn't until lunch that something only slightly interesting happened: the concours.

"Concours, eh?" Wakiko questioned half scoffing, half genuinely interested. It was, of course, for classical music only and it had her kind of put off by it, but it didn't take away the part where she actually always wanted to participate in any of those. Obviously that was impossible now. She sighed irritated at herself as she stared out of the window while the rest of the class was happily babbling about how exciting it was. She shouldn't have turned down that invitation to enroll for singing.

Though she never felt any passion for opera whatsoever. Sure she could handle classical music, it was actually decent and relaxing at times, but opera? The only thing she thought about when she heard the word opera was a cemetery and an annoyingly shrieking voice coming out of a fat woman or man in old English clothes with corsets. She knew that was a stupid stereotype, of course, but that image was just burned into her brains. It came with the word, like a package deal.

"Well… err… hello there everybody," The whole class fell silent as the speakers echoed through the class, paying close attention to whatever it was saying except for Wakiko.

It wasn't that she wasn't at all interested in this concours, she just… didn't know anyone anyway. Except for the jerk face she'd bumped into earlier that day. It somehow frightened her that he would probably be the only person close to a friend just because he talked to her. And… sneered at her instrument choice. Wakiko frowned. The jerk.

"So I will announced the participants of the concours,"

It was only a blurry sound entering Wakiko's one ear, and exiting her other as she sighed and chewed down her lunch slowly,

"Len Tsukimori…"

"Hino Kahoko,"

There were gasps around the class.

"Takamiya Wakiko,"

Takamiya… Wakiko… Wakiko looked up lazily only to be stared back at by the entire class. She didn't understand, why was someone calling her only to have the entire class stare at her. She looked back at them weirdly.

"What? Am I in trou-," it hit her. "Oh…. WHAT?" Somehow the realization was too much for her. She instantly lost all balance and found herself hitting the ground before she could hold onto something. Of course, if the class wasn't in total and utter shock with her, they'd be breaking down in laughter before they knew it. Instead they all ran towards her throwing 'Are you okay?'-questions at her.

Sure, Wakiko was somehow pretty pleased with the fact that she made it into the concours, but why reject her from the music section and then place her into the concours anyway? It made no sense. Then of course, she heard that this Hino Kahoko person was participating into the concourse as well, even though she was a regular student. And apparently it was very rare for it to happen.

Yes rare indeed with two regular students participating, she thought rolling her eyes as she walked down the corridor towards the music section again. She was informed that apparently a certain Kanazawa had placed her into the concours and she planned on demanding a solid answer.

"Kanazawa… Kanazawa," she chanted under her breath as she was looking for 'a longhaired man with earrings and wearing a white doctors coat* all the time' or so she'd heard.

"I heard that you were the teacher in charge of the concours, so we came to greet you,"

BINGO!

Carefully making sure she had the right classroom, Wakiko peeked inside the classroom, having the door slightly open only to fit her head in there. And yes, she spotted a regular student, two music students and a teacher with, as explained, long hair, earrings and a doctors coat. What was he doing with that on? Did he teach chemistry besides music or something?

"E-Ehm… excuse me?" she asked silently, but apparently hard enough for all who were present to notice her. As they all turned to look at her curiously and Wakiko grinned back awkwardly, the long haired teacher's expression formed into that of an exciting smile as he beckoned Wakiko to come in.

"Ah, Takamiya! Come in, I was hoping I'd see you around,"

Wakiko raised her eyebrows in a 'how creepy' kind of way, but she entered the classroom anyway only to have some green haired guy being hyper all over her. After he'd already shook the other girls hands like a crazy person, he came to stand in Wakiko's face who was only staring at him like… like he really _was_ a crazy person, and apparently the others noticed as they started sniggering.

"Eh! The other regular student! I'm Hihara Kazuki, a third year, I specialize in trumpet! I'm so happy there are finally students from the regular department! Let's make the concours enjoyable, ne?"

"Oi Hihara, you're doing it again," another voice cut in from behind Hihara.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen ne!" Hihara scratched his head uncomfortably, backing away from Wakiko, who, still taken aback, was smiling back at him weirdly. He was _definitely _not like she'd expected all the music students to be… and that'd be, summarized in three words, like jerk face. But Wakiko kind of liked his personality, playful even if he _was_ a senpai.

"I'm really sorry, I'm Yunoki Azuma, I specialize in flute," The other guy who cut in earlier, smiled at Wakiko, who returned the smile, though less wholeheartedly.

"I'm Takamiya Wakiko, and I specialize in guitar,"

"And singing," the teacher cut in, smiling.

"Ah… yeah that too…" Wakiko added sighing awkwardly, she'd rather have kept that a secret but apparently these teachers knew everything about any student that had something to do with music, maybe that was why Hino was chosen as well. Because she, apparently, was a great artist even though she didn't admit it.

"Sugoi! A double threat," Hihara beamed at Wakiko, having her even more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Eh, sensei, I actually wanted to ask you why I was chosen. I thought regular students couldn't participate?" Wakiko asked as a result of Kanazawa smiling cheekily again.

"I saw your audition tape, it's too bad that you turned down the singing offer. You're a great singer, so I thought maybe this'd convince you to join our music class if you find the concours enjoyable,"

"Audition… tape," Wakiko sighed. She felt abnormally violated. She thought that auditions stayed in that room, plus she never even spotted a camera anyways. Of course it was a good idea to hide it since there _were_ people who felt rather nervous under the sight of a camera, but the thought that there was actually a tape of her auditioning and telling them that she wouldn't want to ruin her voice with opera, embarrassed her.

"So," Wakiko changed the subject instantly, "Hino-san right? What do you specialize in?" Wakiko was actually rather interested in the instrument choice of Hino, to see if she also either was rejected or declined likeWakiko did. Plus it wouldn't make Wakiko feel so foolish.

"Uhm!" Hino began.

"It'll be bad if it's flute, then we'll become rivals," Yunoki added, smiling.

"N-no… so…"

But Hino was cut off again, by Hihara this time.

"Then in that case, the trumpet?"

"L-Like I said-,"

"Guitar?" Wakiko asked excitedly, seeing she'd probably be the only one doing that, and another guitar player would kind of put her at ease. But apparently she was wrong.

"I-I have nothing to do with this!" Hino burst out, catching everyone off guard a little, before darting away yelling a quick "Excuse me!"

Disappointed, Wakiko sighed. Apparently Hino wasn't as interesting as she'd hoped and the concours was going to be a huge disaster on Wakiko's account as far as she knew. Not only would she be judged by her instrument choice, but also by the fact that she was placed into the regular department. Of course, she didn't want to be all discouraging of herself, but it was a fact. Something that could me be overlooked or denied. She also had no idea what kind of song she'd have to play. And it worried her.

Also…

Wakiko looked around almost clueless.

She was lost. DAMMIT. She knew this school was big and she _knew_ she couldn't afford not paying attention around her when she was walking around the school. Yet she _still_ had to be as stupid as she was. What a stupid habit of hers. What a stupid, stupid habit.

Looking around, Wakiko spotted several students entering a half glass door and a hallway. They were dragging their instruments around and it seemed as though they were done and went home. Deciding on that, Wakiko walked after them only to realize that she'd entered the practice rooms.

"Oh, niiice Wakiko,"

"Wakiko… Takamiya?" Behind her, a voice said. A quite familiar voice.

Wakiko turned around instantly and was about to respond until she saw who the voice belonged to and scowled. It was the snobby boy she'd bumped into earlier that day.

"Oh, it's _you_,"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Though the boy only looked amused as he pushed past her again, ignoring her total existence and protests.

"If you don't mind, I don't want to precious practice time to be wasted by _you_,"

Wakiko exploded.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Answered by a simple, "Oh nothing… miss Rejected," and the boy closed the door, leaving an outraged Wakiko… again.

* * *

_* I mean, it looks like a doctors jacket. Don't pretend like you didn't think that either. _

_Heh, as if we DIDN'T know already dear Wakiko was going to be in the concours. What? You didn't because it's too cliché?  
__HEY! I warned your self-willed butt, but noooo you wouldn't listen. Because you're too good to take my word for it. -rolls eyes-  
You're just like Len -pouts- Damn you. _

_I'm only kidding, but I DID warn you that it was going to be cliché and extremely badly written. AND first chapters are always boring, so shush it._


	3. When you've finally met your opposite

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Damn, damn, DAMN!" Wakiko swore openly, managing to turn a couple of heads of people passing by as she sped up on her skateboard. The first day of school, or councours actually, and she was already belated. She'd completely forgotten what Kanazawa-sensei had told her to come to the practice rooms after class. Instead she had hastily packed her things and been halfway home in the hope she'd catch the mailman bringing the new manga she ordered.

Wakiko wasn't the most accomplished in remembering these kind of things, resulting for her to often forget and stand up her friends without her meaning to. It was a very aggravating trait of hers that neither she, her family or friends liked. Let alone complete strangers such as teachers and the other participants.

She didn't know if any of these teachers were going to be part of the jury, though she certainly thought it'd be incredulously stupid as they could easily pick someone as their favorite, but if it'd be Kanazawa she definitely knew that somehow he'd let her slip just _because_ he tried to convince her to join the music department again. Although now that she thought about it, would he want her to enroll as singer or guitar player? And why was it such a huge fucking problem anyways to let her play the guitar. It was music wasn't it?

Somewhat irritated, Wakiko entered the school grounds, quite astonished that there were still people hanging around school property even though school finished for about fifteen minutes already. But then of course _they_ had lives and club events going while Wakiko simply refused to join that kind of ridicule. The club thing anyway. Though she wasn't sure if isolating herself in her room with nothing more than a laptop, iPod, speakers and manga was considered as having a life. Well to her it was.

She wasn't sure exactly _which_ practice room she was supposed to go to as Wakiko failed to listen properly to Kanazawa-sensei's orders. She thought she had it, but it struck her that apparently there were more than one practice room around this school. Which was logical, but for some reason something that she hadn't come to think of. It was stupid how she was able to skip a grade even with her forgetfulness and disability to never think things through properly. Maybe it was just a school thing. Maybe the thought of having her life at stake would she fail in school was somehow a subconscious motivator.

Figuring the only chance she'd have for finding the practice room was by going by every window until she spotted someone she'd remotely recognize, ignoring the strange stares Wakiko received from aggravated music students, the teenager raced up the stairs to the right floor.

"Yunoki-sama-,"

Yunoki… YUNOKI! Wakiko halted instantly, thinking of the long-haired guy with a slightly girlish complexion and somewhat graceful attitude, as if he was royalty. Well the good, perfect kind anyway. Not the cocky, oh-look-at-me-I'm-so-great kind. Wakiko rolled her eyes. Yep, she'd officially found the perfect representation of the words cocky, self-centered and jerk. He was right—

"Ah! Takamiya-chan!" A cheery voice cut off Wakiko's thoughts.

Wakiko spun around, almost happy that she recognized the voice and it wasn't the voice she so loathed hearing these past two days. Although she wasn't sure why it irritated her so much as Wakiko usually just ignored the people she hated, now he kept haunting her like a mind ninja. It was Haruhi… or Hihara Kazuki, she believed.

"Ah… Hih—Har—Senpai!"

Wakiko wasn't sure which one of the two it was since, to her, the names Haruhi and Hihara resembled each other quite a bit and she refused to be acknowledged as a fool just because she'd guessed wrong. Plus she didn't want to make the mistake of making things awkward by calling the guy by his first name.

Luckily Kanazawa, Yunoki, Hihara and Hino were, seemingly, just on their way to rumored practice room until Hino was held up by Yunoki's so called 'bodyguards', or… they apparently saved her when she was most in trouble, though it seemed more like a 'Yunoki-sama is, like, sooo awesome' club recruiting the way those three girls were swooning just by saying his name. Pathetic.

Kanazawa held up a door for the four participants to meet the other three already in the room. In the corner of her eye Wakiko spotted blue hair that frighteningly enough, closely resembled the one of the jerk she'd bumped into two times, yesterday. As a reflex she looked properly and noticed that it was the _exact_ same jerk she'd bumped into two times.

The representation of the words cocky, self-centered and jerk were right _there_.

"YOU!" Was the only thing she could utter at the moment, while pointing at the guy as if he was some kind of offender, while the other participants stared at the girl as if she'd gone crazy since it was one of the only words she'd ever say besides the ones she was forced to say just to answer one of the questions she was asked.

"Oh, it's miss Rejected again," The guy nonchalantly acknowledged her, though as belittling as he could be. He crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at the angered Wakiko.

Len, quite irritated at the over-expressive way the girl had to point him out, found it, strangely enough, quite amusing to see the girl angered over something so trivial. He wondered if she was just a complete fool (which was actually already determined) or if she had absolutely no shame. Nevertheless, the way she'd just make a complete blockhead of herself in front of all the other participants had him quite baffled and it actually made him have the urge to make another crude comment just to see the girl's reaction.

"Ah, so you know each other already? Good!" Kanazawa cut in, before Wakiko could snap her protest at the abnormally calm guy who only looked at her as to say that he had little faith in the girl's actual brain content. Which, again, pissed her off.

"So that's everyone right? Let's start the introductions from that end," Kanazawa pointed at a younger girl, who looked up almost frightened by the stares she received from the other participants like they were going to consume her whole would she ever dare to let out a sound.

"Ah… ehm… I'm Fuyuumi Shouko, from 1-B. I specialize in the clarinet,"

"1-A, Shimizu Keiichi. I specialize in the cello," Another boy murmured somewhat tiredly.

"2-2, Hino Kahoko. Violin,"

"3-B, Hihara Kazuki! I specialize in the trumpet! Nice to meet you." So it _was_ Hihara, Wakiko thought grinning, almost proud of herself.

"From the same class, 3-B, Yunoki Azuma. I specialize in the flute."

"2-A, Tsukimoru Len. I specialize in the violin," _Hah_. Wakiko knew it. The name was already incredibly jerk-ish to begin with (of course no offense to the parents) and she was right. Almost convinced by the illusion of the ridiculous thought, Wakiko grinned once again. This time more smug and stupid-looking, not noticing that she was grinning at Len who stared at her strangely and quite irritably. He had absolutely no idea why this girl just _had_ to be such a blockhead. Why was she in the concours anyway?

"Hey…"

Wakiko snapped out of her grin and flushed deeply at her stupid mistake.

"My name is Takamiya Wakiko, 2-4. I specialize in gui-,"

"She specializes in singing," Kanazawa cut in. Wakiko cocked an eyebrow at the teacher who grinned back cheekily and almost pleadingly as if he w_anted_ someone in the concours singing. What was his deal anyway? He obviously wanted her to 'find the joy in singing' again, as her family, friends and other random figures not worth mentioning had told her before she insisted on taking up the guitar.

What _was_ with these people? Couldn't they just leave her the fuck alone and make her own choices? Was that so hard, or was it just so much of a waste to not use the talent? Well it didn't matter anyway, the concours was something Wakiko didn't exactly take seriously, since she was forced in them anyway. Wakiko sighed giving into the pushy teacher, making him have quite the pleased look upon his face as he continued on talking.

"Right, all seven of you. The concours is ranked in four selections in which you shall all be ranked. The finalists are then based on this ranking. You will be presented a theme for each selection. You can chose whatever song you wish, but it has to be based on the theme. In short, your interpretation of the respective pieces are important. And the theme is opening up,"

Yada yada. Not all too impressed with the last part of the speech, Wakiko yawned only hearing a fragment of Kanazawa telling them to have fun, which was definitely what Wakiko was going to be having. Not because of the performing or all that other crap they were supposed to do, but because Wakiko sure as hell wasn't going to be singing a classical piece. Based on that, she'd just imagined the outraged faces of the jury as she came with something completely compelling (to them) and devilish (also to them) music, and it actually made her have the feeling of excitement all over again.

"So…"

Wakiko began, grinning smugly as she was standing near Kanazawa's desk. She'd thought the rules out clearly and concluded that they mentioned nothing about 'you must play a classical piece' which was the little gap she'd decided on manipulating thoroughly. Other than that she remembered Kanazawa clearly telling them that they could play any piece they wanted. Now, she wasn't sure if 'piece' was mostly a classical-music-artist's way of talking, which was the exact reason why she had to make sure playing a non-classical piece was okay.

Usually Wakiko wouldn't exactly care about being allowed or not to play a certain genre, as she wasn't planning on entering the concours anyway (blaming the classical theme), but her plan was just too brilliant not to carry out. Especially since it'd been the only plan she thought of lately, even _if_ it was incredibly lame and _so_ childish.

"Is it obligatory to play a classical piece, or…?"

Luckily Kanazawa was rather too indulged into his paperwork to notice what Wakiko was actually asking, and ended up giving a legit answer as the disturbance probably bothered the teacher enough as it was. He scratched a quick red line on one of his papers and looked up at Wakiko.

"As long as you have an accompanist and it fits the theme, you're safe,"

"Cool," Wakiko answered cheerily before wanting to dart off to the halls.

"Wait," Oh damn, Wakiko thought petrified in her spot. She turned slowly and grinned awkwardly at the teacher who was looking at her rather sternly. She didn't know why he cared so much about what she was going to play anyway, but she had a hunch it probably touched on his teacher credibility or something like that. Just imagine the problems he'd get into if the participants defied the rules and claimed that Kanazawa had told them to. Which was quite a brilliant plan if you so desperately wanted to get rid of the teacher, she supposed. But of course she'd only operate it with an unlikeable teacher.

"You _are_ going to sing right?" Kanazawa confirmed, raising his eyebrow.

"If I do that… can I do a non-classical piece?"

Kanazawa grinned .

"I never said you couldn't,"

The two grinned at each other both rather pleased with themselves. Though it still confused Wakiko why he wanted to have her sing so badly. Sure, she'd understand if the teacher and the student had some kind of bonding with the whole singing thing, but she and Kanazawa never once knew each other before he so rudely decided she had do participate in the concours without her consent.

"But sensei… why are you so keen on me sing-,"

"You'll find out some other time," Kanazawa cut Wakiko off, pretending to throw himself at his paperwork again.

Letting go of the subject, Wakiko nodded and turned around, strolling around the hallways again. She not yet knew the song she was going to perform, but she had a hunch which artist she wanted to use.

"What's that? Say that again, Tsukimori!"

Stopping, Wakiko noticed that she'd already developed a twitch whenever she heard that name. Tsukimori. Ugh. She also noticed that she found it remarkably enjoyable the jerk had probably landed into a fight, which was not exactly surprised with _that_ attitude. But still. She pondered if he was a good fighter, or a complete wimp with the most cocky attitude (she bet on that). Wakiko snuck just around the corner of the scene and peeked.

"If you senpais want to get in the concours so much shouldn't you be complaining to the school instead of me?" Len retorted.

Wakiko rolled her eyes. This was so typical, of course a couple of boneheaded guys had to be jealous because they didn't get chosen and so they think that by confronting the participant is going to get them in. Like Tsukimori would manage to get them in by trading places with either one of them. Some people were so astonishingly stupid.

"Even if I were to withdraw from the competition, I don't think you senpai's would be chosen anyway." He continued, resulting both the guys clench their fists tightly in anger.

So apparently Tsukimori had this deal where he took great pleasure in angering people, in which he succeeded successfully and with head held high. Apart from the complete foolishness of it all, Wakiko did admit the guy had some guts as she noticed both the guys were a tad bit broader and taller than he was himself. And that not much later one of the guys had pushed Tsukimori back against the wall.

"You better shut up!" He scowled in Tsukimori's face.

Awkwardly standing behind the wall, Wakiko pondered if she had to go out and stop them before any of them got hurt badly, though frankly she wouldn't care if it were Tsukimori. A sudden twinge of regret for even getting her nose into it struck her. She _knew_ she was going to feel responsible if Tsukimori would get hurt badly. This, again, proved how much of an eejit she actually was.

"Oh goodness," she whispered to herself. The only thing that could only ever defend her was a vase with flowers in it, not a very promising army weapon if confronted by two guys who were probably two years older than she was and twice as big. Hesitating, she took the vase anyway. Maybe the water would cool them down, she hoped. Though the chance was about as small as her managing to beat down those guys with only her and her non-existing fighting skills. Who were, repeating just for her own awareness, _non-existent_. Completely ignoring the warnings building up in her head, Wakiko threw the water over the trio, biting her lip nervously.

All of them stiffened, shocked as the water soaked them all completely. Wakiko's eyes widened. One of the guys looked pretty pissed while he turned to look at her and let go of Tsukimori.

"Oh shit," she murmured to herself.

* * *

_Heh, how do you like my cliffhanger? xD _

_Can you believe I managed to write five pages down worth of crap? I'd like to see you do that. It's a real art. Yeah, even though the last part SHOULD be most enjoyable for me to write, I'm tired as freaking hell and I refused to put it in the next chapter because it felt wrong to end it earlier, also I refused to continue tomorrow because I wanted to upload today . can you BELIEVE what I'm doing for my four readers? DX _

_By the way, that one review and those favorites actually made my day (easily satisfied much?) xD thanks a lot!_


	4. Unpleasant lips of a stranger

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Much of an awkward silence reigned over the four teenagers as all three guys stared at Wakiko trying to decipher whether she genuinely thought she could take on these guys (and whether she actually could) or whether the girl handled without actually thinking it through. Though, all noticing the somewhat frightened look upon her face, it seemed pretty clear.

Len sighed heavily at the foolishness of the girl. He wasn't at all trying to be judgmental but Wakiko seemed so very stupid to him. He pondered whether she always landed in these kind of situations because of her lack of thinking things through or lack of judging whether the situation could be dangerous to her. He just… didn't understand how much of a moron she actually was. Her actions, her way of talking; it somehow irritated him to death.

"What the hell was that for?" The guy who'd pinned Tsukimori against the wall, holding his collar now released his grip and had turned to the nervous looking Wakiko.

"I'm guessing you're not cooled off?" She awkwardly stated, a nervous smile playing upon her lips. She sure as hell wasn't prepared for this to happen, though she could've known an anger tantrum was pretty much unavoidable dealing with guys like _that._

"Are you fooling around with us?" the black-haired guy intimidated taking a step towards Wakiko who instantly backed off, restoring the same amount of space between them as earlier.

"Please don't kill me?" she almost whimpered gripping onto the vase tightly, as if it was going to save her would the guy ever swing at her. Of course, Len wasn't much of a hero either as he remained leaning against the wall as emotionless and careless as ever while Wakiko was basically being assaulted. And that wasn't the worst of it. Wakiko could've sworn he almost seemed _amused_ at the predicament she'd gotten herself into.

That'll be the last time I'll ever try to help _him_, she thought staring at the guy before her almost pleadingly.

Len, leaning against the wall and, to his irritation, soaked wet, watched the scene before him almost annoyed at the younger girl. Her stupidity… it irritated him so much. He couldn't believe someone could be so _stupid_ as to interfere into something she _knew_ she couldn't handle. He couldn't even comprehend how a mind like hers worked, so irrational and… well… stupid. What was even worse is that Len felt genuinely _concerned_ for the girl.

"You won't get away with this," the black haired youth threatened Wakiko as he moved forward to grab her wrist. Wakiko tried pulling away the wrist before the guy could make his move on it, though failing as the guy'd already imprisoned it tightly, having Wakiko wince slightly and squeezing her eyes shut wanting to at least knee the guy in-between his legs if he moved any closer.

"Let go dammit!" she yelled, waiting for any kind of impact to struck her.

Though when nothing happened, Wakiko slowly opened her eyes only to stare straight into Tsukimori's back who had, to her great surprise actually, gripped the wrist of the guy tightly though it resulted into him tightening his grip on Wakiko's also.

"Oh, so you decided to man up and fight for your girlfriend, huh?" the guy smirked.

Quite insulted by the remark, Wakiko wanted to make her comment, though as she opened her mouth Len glared at her looking behind him. He probably knew she was self-willed enough to make it even worse than it already was, just to point out how wrong the guy actually was. Wakiko winced lightly as the black-haired guy tightened his grip even more.

"Let. Her. Go," Len growled, grinding his teeth quite intimidating. He gripped the black-haired guy's wrist so tightly, his knuckles had gone white while the guy had only smirked at him before leaping at Tsukimori, punching him right against his jaw, making Tsukimori stagger back a little. Ignoring his pain, Tsukimori'd immediately punched him back, though he'd forgotten his opponent was still gripping Wakiko's wrist tightly, resulting him to drag her down with him so she fell past Tsukimori right on top of the black haired guy.

A crash echoed through the room and there was a silence.

Slowly and cautiously opening her eyes Wakiko was immediately greeted by wide open, shocked, light brown eyes. It took her a while to notice something soft pressed against her lips. It also took her a second to realize it were the _guy's_ lips pressed onto hers, yelping softly she tried getting up but as her hand pressed against the floor a sting of pain struck it, though she didn't bother looking as Wakiko's face slowly lost all its color. She'd _kissed_ him.

Kissed. Him.

Unconsciously she started shivering lightly, resulting for the guy to sit up instantly. With Wakiko still shivering on his lap, he cupped her cheeks and made her look at him, staring at her genuinely concerned while his friend had already run of.

"Oi! Are you okay?"

"That's enough!" From behind her, Len declared, glaring at the guy. Words couldn't describe how pissed he'd become. Takamiya was so stupid, if she'd just butt out this would've never have happened, she was so careless. He made his way up to them and grabbed Wakiko's uninjured wrist and hoisted her up from the guy's lap.

Still silent, Wakiko was leaning against Len's chest, staring ahead of her. She wasn't at all aware of the fact that she was leaning into _Len's _chest and actually buried her head into him. Millions of thoughts were running through her head, but worst of all, she didn't know how a little kiss could've gotten her _that_ shocked. It was almost ridiculous. No. It actually _was _ridiculous.

Len stared a little taken aback on how the girl had secured herself against him, nevertheless he held his arm around her protectively, glaring at the guy who was now getting up and frowned, staring at Wakiko. He felt extremely guilty for doing this to the girl, sure he'd grabbed her wrist tightly but he never meant to actually hurt her… or assault her.

"Is she—"

"She's fine, just leave," Len snapped at him. Nodding quickly, the male walked off hesitantly, leaving Len and Wakiko alone as they were still standing closely to each other.

"Like I said for the thousandth time; you fell on that guy, injuring your hand in the process and then I dragged you here and bandaged your hand," Len explained, aggravation obviously noticeable in his voice. "Don't you remember anything?"

Len, trying to make it sound like a troubled sigh, sighed in relieve. He didn't know what kind of awkward interaction it'd be if she did remember everything. He didn't think he could afford anything troublesome, or _more_ troublesome, like her thinking he liked her just because he'd protected her. Though, seeing the girl's stubborn personality that'd luckily not be the case.

"Well obviously not," Wakiko snapped back, rolling her eyes. "As if I'd ever ask y_ou _of all people to explain to me what happened if I knew," she pouted and examined her injured hand, grimacing. Even though he knew she owed Len an apology, she couldn't bring herself to. It somehow felt awkward to her, apologizing to him.

"You better be thankful," Len countered, grumpily as he examined his jaw in the mirror while he dried off his hair. "Thanks to you I got a punch in the face, I could've just let you bleed there in the hall," Though he _did_ wonder why he just didn't do that. Normally he would've just sneered at her and walk off, without so much as an 'are you okay?'.

"God, you're so stupid, letting yourself get hurt like that," he sighed.

"Hey! You would've gotten that punch anyway with that stupid determination to make people pissed or whatever it is!" Wakiko protested, "And I'm not stupid…," she added, mumbling almost pouting again.

"Yeah sure," Len answered unimpressed, "Just don't do anything stupid, like bumping into people and interfering into things that aren't your business," he rolled his eyes. Of course Len was talking about Wakiko.

"Well, I'm sure you would've gotten much worse if I weren't there," she grumbled, frowning.

"Mhm," Was Len's only answer before he exited the room, leaving Wakiko alone in the room, still seated on the bed. She stared at her bandaged hand and couldn't help but pondering w_hy_ Len was suddenly so nice to her. Well, not nice since he still called her stupid. But he was a lot nicer than he was earlier.

"Well whatever," she sighed to herself, also exiting the room.

"Hey you! Takamiya Wakiko right?" A voice called just as Wakiko had arrived and was holding her skateboard that next morning. Deciding it was another one of those 'What are you doing in the concours, even though you're a regular student', she sighed and turned around not paying much attention to whoever it was. She just hoped he'd be over whatever he wanted to ask soon and that no one would try and bug her the remaining day.

Though as she noticed the tie of the student, which was the same Yunoki and Kazuki were wearing she looked up rather astonished, thinking it was either of them. Looking up she realized that she couldn't be more wrong. The eyes she now stared in weren't the cheery eyes she'd expected, but the light brown eyes that'd pretty much burned into her brains. Slowly she came to notice the huge resemblance in the one she'd been so keen on forgetting and just as slow her cheeks warmed up.

"Wait!" the guy grabbed Wakiko's wrist again tightly, though much gentler than he did that day before, when Wakiko just wanted to dart off without a word. Staying silent, Wakiko turned around again and stared at her wrist he'd gripped.

"S-sorry," he let go, embarrassed and with what seemed like a light pink blush over his cheeks. "I wanted to apologize about yesterday, you seemed pretty shocked." He uneasily began to explain as Wakiko still cautiously stared at him, keeping her distance. "I-I'm Hiroki Masaki, third year and I play the piano," he added stuttering, "And I thought maybe you needed an accompanist, since it might be hard for regular students to get one?"

With this Wakiko lightened up a little but, "You would do that?" she questioned, though still doubtful. For all she knew he offered to sabotage the whole deal and bail whenever the concours actually started so that Wakiko didn't have an accompanist at all.

It being the first thing she uttered that day. Hiroki was slightly surprised by how he never noticed that her voice was so light and so… cute. "It's the least I can do, isn't it?" he smiled nervously as the younger girl stared at him suspiciously.

"You wouldn't sabotage my performance would you? Or try and sabotage Tsukimori?" Wakiko knew asking was pretty much the stupidest thing you could do when trying to get to the roots of things, but she wondered if it were true that people tended to have a silence before they answered, would they lie.

"I admit that what I did was pretty low, but I wouldn't stoop _that_ low," the male immediately countered, laughing. The way Wakiko'd stared at him so suspiciously oddly amused him. The way she'd wrinkled her eyebrows made her have a cute look on her face. Suddenly the guy felt a pang of jealousy as the thought that she was _Tsukimori's_ struck him.

"And I wouldn't do that to your boyfriend, don't worry," To his surprise the female scowled.

"He's not my boyfriend," She immediately stated, frowning.

"Oh really," he grinned, "Well alright then, so… what do you say? Do you trust me enough to be your accompanist?

"She doesn't need you," another voice cut in behind Wakiko. It was Len's voice. Wakiko noticed that not only she was having a twitch whenever she heard his name, but also whenever she heard his voice. Or more like a… weird feeling in her stomach. She only noticed it until now though. Annoyed, she sighed, now he was giving her stomach aches. Jerk. Or… slightly nicer jerk.

Hiroki glared at Len as Len descended behind Wakiko and flicked her head, while standing next to her. Ignoring Wakiko's protests, he continued glaring at Hiroki.

"Why are you trusting him, you idiot?"

"I'm not an idiot!" Wakiko objected, though completely ignored by Len… like always.

"Sure," again, he wasn't impressed, "By any means, I was told by Kanazawa-sensei to give you this," he said handing Wakiko a paper, which she quickly scanned before making a surprised sound.

"Eh? It hasn't even been two weeks yet—,"

"Which should be enough to pick out a song and practice," Len filled in, while glancing at Wakiko through the corner of his eyes, who only scowled and kept staring at the paper blinking her eyes astonished and almost panicky. She looked up at Hiroki, pleadingly.

"Please don't sabotage anything,"

"You have nothing to worry about," Hiroki smiled and stuck out his hand to stroke Wakiko's cheek lightly, only to be pushed away by Len's hand.

"You can leave now," his glare was returned and Hiroki walked off. He didn't know what it was but it irritated him how Hiroki made use of the girl's stupidity like that, he couldn't believe Hiroki was that low of a guy to use stupid people like nothing.

Little did Len know it wasn't at all the stupidity that irritated him all that much.

In the meantime Wakiko was still staring at the date of the page, every second she spent more time staring at it, the more real it became, the more she panicked. She couldn't believe she thought she had enough time doing pretty much _everything_ and kept slacking off in front of her computer or reading manga when she should've been practicing her butt off.

"Don't tell me you don't have a song yet," Len stared at her, cocking his eyebrow and even though he tried to sound surprised, she just knew he wasn't. Jerk. Wakiko scowled at him, only resulting Len to sigh deeply.

"You're such a blockhead," he face palmed.

"_You're_ a blockhead!" unable to think of a witty reply, Wakiko yelled. Surely it wasn't helping her 'I'm not stupid' defense, but she refused to be belittled by that guy in any way.

"_I'm_ a blockhead? You're the one who thinks she can just slack off like that until she has little to no time,"

"I'm not giving you the benefit of being right," Wakiko grumbled.

"It's because I am," Len rolled his eyes at the female.

"Wakiko-chan! Tsukimori!" both the teenagers turned as they spotted Hihara and Yunoki arrive at the school grounds and made their way over to Wakiko and Len.

"What's with the 'Wakiko-chan!'?" mumbled to herself oddly weirded out, Kazuki had actually always weirded her out a little. Ever since the beginning he was so… hyper. Sure it was nice, but she never really got used to it and she thought she never would either.

"What's wrong, you seem kind of pissed off!" Kazuki pointed out, poking into Wakiko's cheeks cheerfully.

"I _was_ in a good mood," Wakiko said annoyed, "Until _he_ came along," she nudged Len in his side who only crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at her, resulting for Hihara to break into laughter.

"You two are such a funny duo," he grinned, "Ah, But Wakiko-chan. Do you have an accompanist?"

Wakiko stared curiously and nodded, "Hiroki Masaki is my accompanist," this seemed to have Kazuki taken aback as he widened his eyes in surprise.

"Really? Hiroki-kun is not someone to offer something like that!"

"Ah well…" Wakiko started uncomfortably, thinking of the past events.

"And do you have a song already?" he continued happily smiling.

"Ah…," Wakiko began.

"You mean you don't?" Kazuki cut her off astonished.

Wakiko scowled as she could only _imagine_ Len smiling smugly at her.

"Yeah, I don't really know what song I should use,"

"Hey! I can help you with that," Kazuki grinned broadly. This made Wakiko lighten up a bit. She'd never gotten so many offers to help in one lifetime… let alone a day. Quite smug how she managed to make 'friends', of some sort, by just being nice instead of being so busy dozing off all the time, she nodded.

"If it's not too much trouble,"

"Great! After school at the roof," he grinned, "I'll see you then!"

"Alright,"

Grinning the teenagers greeted each other happily and they all parted off to their class.

* * *

_Wow, FINALLY I could dive a little into the story. After 12 long pages of introduction poor little me can finally make a story of it! -is happy- _

_Heh, the ending is a bit... well... word puke... well MORE word puke xD oh well~_


	5. Like a breeze on a warm spring morning

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sighing heavily, Wakiko flicked her pen to the other side of her room worriedly. The concours were that next day and she still couldn't decided on whether she'd chosen the right song. She wasn't sure what song would fit best with 'opening up' and it annoyed Wakiko that they just _had_ to chose such a difficult and wide theme. If they'd narrowed it down, maybe she'd be able to chose.

She stared at the pen as it bounced off the light green room and fell to the bamboo floors. Wakiko's room was actually rather large, as was her entire house. Her parents were not-so-famous music artists. Well… her mom'd taken a singing career she'd tried to encourage Wakiko to take also, though Wakiko'd refused and insisted on taking up guitar instead despite her voice. She just didn't want to go through the same thing her mom went through, plus she'd gotten rejected once. She wasn't good with rejection and she never would be. So she decided study for a _normal_ job.

Wakiko's father was a successful violinist, though he'd passed away when Wakiko'd just turned 4. She remembered it'd being hard on her mom, but she was a strong woman. She could take on anything, and look what she did; she made a whole living with just her voice, he angel like voice.

"Wakiko?" Wakiko's mother called through the door. She'd been genuinely concerned for her daughter who'd been distressed the entire weekend, to such an extent that she wasn't on her usual sweet-eating frenzy. Though it'd never even add a single pound to Wakiko, actually, despite the amount she ate Wakiko'd always been slightly smaller and looked slightly younger than she actually was. Which _had _been a problem considering she'd skipped a grade.

"Yeah?" Wakiko called back.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Wakiko paused the YouTube video she was watching and sighed. She'd been too sunken into the content playing on her computer screen that'd she'd completely forgotten her hunger. And now that she gave it a thought; a sudden growl emitted from her stomach. She groaned.

"I'm not hungry," She called back somewhat aggravated at what escaped her mouth, she had to practice just a little bit longer. Just a teensy, tiny bit longer. Or that had been the exact same thing she'd been telling herself several hours earlier.

"If you're not going to eat, then you're not going to participate on the concours, young lady,"

Wakiko never knew exactly _what_ it was about the words 'young lady' but for some reason her mother had her do whatever she wanted whenever she used those words. Like she was manipulating her own daughter. Now of course she was forcing Wakiko to eat, which wasn't at all bad, it'd been quite brilliant to manipulate people just by using the words 'young lady' or 'young man'.

Wakiko shook her head violently. Again she was thinking of such trivial matters. She got up with great reluctance and opened her door only to see her mum beckoning her over downstairs.

"What is it mom?" She asked partly greatly interesting and partly annoyed at why her mother always was so incredibly secretive about some things. Of course, it'd always been when she got something for Wakiko. Something thoughtful and Wakiko'd always been extremely ecstatic at whatever her mother had given her. Would it be a hairpin or a music book, she didn't care.

As Wakiko arrived in the living room her mother had already darted off to her own room and was now rummaging through her closet.

"I have something you might like," She grinned coming back to the living room with a white, flat, box tightly gripped in her hands.

"What is it?" Wakiko asked stupidly as she sat down on the table, chewing down some ramen noodles her mother had so strongly disapproved on for lack of nutrients, though Wakiko'd ignored her and went ahead and bought them anyway. She loved noodles and couldn't see why she wasn't allowed to eat them apart from that one reason.

"You'll see," Wakiko's mom grinned secretively as she placed the box on the table and removed the lit of it slowly and carefully as not to damage the rest of the carton. Wakiko'd looked inside and stared in awe.

"It's my wedding dress," her mom smiled serenely in a nostalgic kind of way. "It's perfect for the occasion. It's not like those fluffy white dresses like those others. So you can wear it and not look stupid," She grinned as she spotted her daughter staring at the cloth.

The dress itself was like a cocktail dress. It seemed as though it reached just above the knees. The model was fairly modern, though with the lace on it, the dress looked as though it was vintage and slightly old-fashioned but in a good kind of way. The chest area was made of white lace and held up with black spaghetti straps. Down the middle area it was made out of black lace, some parts sagging, some parts tights with an elegant white bow of lace just below the chest already. Farther from the waist down, the dress was nicely made so that the black and white lace were sown in harmony with each other.

"M-mom, are you sure? I mean… this is your _wedding dress_. What if it gets dirty or-,"

"Wakiko," her mother cut her off, smiling, "You're my daughter. You mean to me more than anything in this world, more than this dress for crying out loud," She smiled, "My point is; if I'd want _anyone_ wearing this dress, it'd be you,"

"Alright," Wakiko grinned, "I won't disappoint you then, mother," she smiled broadly and the two embraced in a tight hug.

"Plus it's a special occasion, you can't just go in your jeans!" the stern continuation only made Wakiko laugh and the two dined happy chatting.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Wakiko cursed silently to herself, clutching the bag with her mother's dress carefully but tightly under her arm as she rode onto the school grounds, speeding up on her skateboard. She wasn't sure at what time exactly she should've gotten into the school, but she didn't see a soul walking anywhere near the it as she entered the school grounds. She should've asked Kanazawa-sensei the time, she groaned.

Settling her skateboard safely into her locker, she darted off to the stage building where they were supposed to be performing. She pushed the doors open with great force, or at least that was what she thought she did, and ran off to the hall, only to stare around completely lost. She didn't know where the changing rooms where. FUCK.

"Ah, Takamiya-chan?" Wakiko turned around and saw Kahoko'd just exited the girls' changing room in a very pretty white dress. Kahoko smiled, greeting Wakiko with a polite 'good morning' which Wakiko quickly returned.

"Oh thank god," Wakiko sighed in relieve, "I'm not late am I?" she asked anxiously. Now that she thought about it, Wakiko'd never really talked to Kahoko. They never really had the time of talking, because the teacher was either busy talking or she was busy being pissed at Len. It was a shame because Kahoko seemed extremely nice.

"No, not at all," Kahoko smiled, "The changing room is free, so you can use it now,"

"Thank you!" Wakiko grinned and raced into the changing room to get changed in her dress quickly. Luckily she'd brought a rather large bag with her so her uniform easily fit in it while she hung it far from the other two uniforms, forming an obvious difference.

Wakiko stared into the mirror as she zipped up her dress and braided her hair into an elegant, loose side braid, with some hair loosely hanging about. Stumbling and with great difficulty she strapped the heels. They weren't _that_ incredibly high, but Wakiko'd never really walked in heels and walking in them wasn't one of her pleasures. When she was done, she shuffled somewhat slowly to the door and opened it still hiding herself behind it having Len walking past right that minute, wearing a black tux.

Wakiko almost wanted to jump inside the room and slam the door shut until she noticed who it was and sighed in relieve as Len looked at her, again cocking an eyebrow.

"What're you being paranoid for, you're going to perform in a room full of people and they're all going to look at you,"

"Oh yeah, way to be supportive, Tsukimori!" Wakiko frowned at the male who merely rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm just telling it as it is,"

Len raised his eyebrows at Wakiko who still hesitantly was hiding behind the door. Eventually giving in sighing deeply and slowly revealing herself, coming from behind the door still a little paranoid and looking at Len pleadingly as if saying 'please don't laugh at me'.

Though as the female finally had fully showed herself, Len noticed he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. His eyes widened in surprise, he never really noticed how pretty she actually was, too busy being irritated at the girl's idiocy to actually notice anything else. A light pink crept on his cheeks. As Len felt his cheeks grow warmer, he frowned and look the other way. What was he thinking anyway? Such ridiculous thoughts.

"I feel ridiculous," Wakiko groaned softly, almost wanting to change back into her uniform as she noticed Len's surprised stare, then the frown as he looked away. She probably looked weird, though he'd probably make some jerk face comment if she did, still… she couldn't trust that instinct. Just as she'd prepared to dart back in Len'd grabbed her wrist, frowning and blushing still.

"Don't be ridiculous, there's no time for that,"

"Hah, sugoi!" Kazuki'd beamed behind Len's shoulder, staring wide eyed and extremely impressed at Wakiko, "Wakiko-chan, you look so beautiful!" he exclaimed while he kept his gaze on her. Wakiko bit her lip nervously and looked down in embarrassment, her face deep red.

"T-Thank you," she mumbled silently.

"Wakiko-chan, you're so cute!" Kazuki grinned as he noticed Len was still holding onto Wakiko's wrist tightly and neither one of them noticed. Kazuki'd always see some potential in the two youngsters being together, in fact, everyone else in the concours did. Anyone except for those two.

"Well, we better get going," Len interrupted the silence as Wakiko'd turned an even deeper shade of red and still holding her wrist, he dragged her down to the stage with Kazuki following and Wakiko snapping back into her normal self, again protesting that she could walk herself and again being ignored by Len who kept dragging her with.

Once they arrived and sat through Kanazawa's speech the accompanists also arrived and luckily for Wakiko, Hiroki was one of them who immediately grinned as when he spotted her in the room and waved while he made his way over.

"Told you I'd co-," Hiroki stopped in his tracks. Wakiko noticed as Hiroki's eyes'd widened upon review of Wakiko's attire. She uneasily shifted her weight on either leg as Hiroki kept his stare upon her.

"I look ridiculous don't I?" She groaned, instantly having Hiroki snap back and shake his head frantically, still gazing.

"No, you look gorgeous," he blurted out, resulting in Wakiko's eyes to widen this time and having her resemble a tomato in no time. Hiroki, genuinely amazed by the young girl's appearance, smiled warmly in an attempt to comfort her while she uneasily stood in front of him.

"Oi, Takamiya, you're last," Len called from behind Hiroki, who furiously glared at Len and Len, of course, returned the glare. Wakiko nodded quickly as the two completely ignored each other's existence other than the occasional glare thrown at each other.

"Hey," Hiroki patted Wakiko's cheek with the back of his hand. "Don't be nervous,"

This remark made Wakiko frown as she looked up at Hiroki who was smiling rather relaxed, "Even if you say that, I'll still be,"

Hiroki laughed, "Yes I know that," he mused, "But look at it like this; wouldn't it be much worse if you'd step on that stage alone? Think of me as a support puppet," he grinned as he noticed he'd gotten Wakiko's spirits up a little bit, though she was still frowning the entire time the other participants played.

"I'm still nervous," Wakiko groaned as her turn neared, without thinking one bit about it, Wakiko'd clung tightly to Hiroki's arm, half hiding behind him as she was facing the stage nervously. Fuyuumi'd just finished playing which meant only three participants had to go before it was finally Wakiko's turn. Though halfway Yunoki's performance Kahoko, Len and Kazuki burst in the room, all panting heavily.

Kahoko, who looked oddly defeated grabbed her violin case and darted off to a corner of the room as the others stared after her concerned.

"What's the matter?" Wakiko questioned, joining the group curiously. Kazuki frowned.

"Hino-chan's accompanist bailed,"

"What?" Wakiko frowned, utterly shocked at the news. So music students _were_ that low to go around sabotaging a performance just because of rank.

"Isn't there a way we can fix this?" she went on, looking at all the other accompanists, including Hiroki.

"That's…" they mumbled unsure, though it was already too late. Kahoko'd already walked over to the stage, bravely, as all the other participants stared, concerned.

Time passed quickly.

It was already Len's turn given Kahoko's performance'd been such a success, the room applauded and Kahoko'd ran backstage quickly before sinking to the floor. Though Wakiko was already shivering. The exact same way she did when… _that_ happened. In an attempt to slow the shivering down a little, she pulled up her knees and wrapped her arms around them protectively.

"Oi, breathe slowly," Len's stern voice emitted from before her. Wakiko opened her eyes and noticed that Len was standing right in front of her with Hiroki was sitting next to her, worried. Len only sighed at the girl.

"I knew it," he said, rather irritated, though kind of smug at the same time. "You're too inexperienced to go through with it," he'd sneered at Wakiko who, suddenly free of all shivering, looked up and glared daggers at Len. "That's why you were rejected, miss Rejected," he smirked, putting Wakiko off, suddenly forgetting all of her nervousness.

"Oh yeah?" she snapped, "Just you watch, you jerk, you're not the only person with self-esteem here!" Wakiko challenged the smirking male before her, getting up and poking into his chest before she stomped over to the stage angrily.

"Nice," Hiroki complimented, walking after Wakiko. "That stupid attitude really _does_ serve for something," Len only scoffed, "I only did it so she wouldn't trouble the concours," though Hiroki waved his hand at the ignorant male before stepping onto the stage as well where he bowed together with Wakiko.

Standing upon the stage, gazing into the sea of people, Wakiko suddenly pondered if she'd just had to go along with the other and play a classical piece, like it was meant. Suddenly the guts she had earlier, it'd sunken away. She slowly closed her eyes as Hiroki seated himself behind the piano. Remembering Len's belittling remark, she tightened her fist angrily. Wakiko was absolutely sure about it. She wasn't going to give that jerk the benefit of being right. She was going to face this public with head held high, even if they _did_ hate her.

"Performer number seven, from the regular department, 2-4, Takamiya Wakiko! Performing… a symphonic… All I need," one of the jury members announced, semi-enthusiastic. There was a light mumble around the room as the students were finally able to lay their eyes upon the other regular student. Who seemed to be hiding a lot ever since they'd announced her name. And again a student who'd chosen a song unworthy of the concours.

Some students laughed, some were genuinely interesting.

As the piano began playing it's tune, Wakiko took a deep breath, folding her hands in front of her and closes her eyes yet again. She couldn't look these people in the eye, knowing her voice'd only become shaky. Wakiko sang the first words with precision, the soft, sweet sound filled the room and ears as people gasped in great astonishment. During the chorus the girl's voice picked up a more powerful sound, though the sweetness of it still noticeable.

Backstage, the other participants listened to the girl, also noticeably surprised. None of them had ever heard Wakiko practice so they really had no clue what to expect.

It was Len who seemed especially shocked as he gazed at the tiny girl now standing on the stage. The sound was everything he'd ever dreamed of, it was heartwarming, it was light, full of emotion, fragile. Closing his eyes he indulged himself into the sound, he let himself being taken away, swept away with a breeze on a warm spring morning. Cherry blossoms surrounding him as a sweet reminder of natures beauty. It seemed the shorted time until the girl finished the song with a semi-low tone shaking gracefully with just the right amount of vibrato. And it stopped.

Slowly, Wakiko opened her eyes who were immediately greeted back beaming people, gazes of utter shock and amazement. She instantly flushed deeply red and wasted no time getting backstage, dragging Hiroki with her holding tightly onto his sleeve. Though as she was panting backstage the audience suddenly broke into an astonishing applause. Wakiko stared around her, greeted by cheerful smiles of the other participants, except from Len who only just recovered from his amazed gaze and was now looking indifferent.

"That was amazing Wakiko-chan!" Hiroki laughed and hugged the girl tightly, though Wakiko was too shocked to return it and only smiled awkwardly.

So this was the first competition, she thought to herself smiling like a little child, unable to wait for the next one.

* * *

_Oh god, this story is just too much fun to write xD_

_Anyway, the song I was thinking about is "All I need" by Within Temptation, it's a really good song and it's symphonic so I was like "PERFECT!" _


	6. If life hates you, you're stuck with HIM

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

"Bye!" Wakiko waved after her mother's car as it sped away, after having dropped her off at the train station. It'd been a couple of days since the first performances and since then Kanazawa'd suggested some sort of training camp, giving all the participants enough time to train for. And apparently they added another regular student: Tsuchiura Ryoutarou specializing in piano, she believed.

Walking in-between the sea of people, she shuffled over to the train stop she was told to be. Further down the hallway, she spotted Kanazawa and the other's standing near some rather deserted stairway and not much later, as she neared them, Len also joined the group.

"What a waste in coming here," he complained, which Ryoutarou wanted to reply to if Wakiko hadn't already, gripping her guitar case and the one pretty small travelling bag tightly

"Well it's not like you have any friends you could've spent your time with anyway,"

Surprised, all four males turned around to see a furiously glaring Wakiko. Frankly neither one of them, except Len of course, had expected Wakiko to say something like as she was mainly silent when they had a participant meeting, she wasn't exactly someone to strike up a conversation. Let alone be actually _that _stubborn and self-willed as she'd shown herself whenever she was around Len.

"I could say the same thing to you," Len retorted, crossing his arms.

"I don't have any because I chose not to, not because I'm a self-righteous jerk!"

"No, instead you're a forgetful idiot," he watched the younger girl before him get pissed and kept smirking.

"Now, now you guys," Kanazawa cut in laughing nervously, watching the two teenagers cross their arms, turning away from each other and glaring at Kanazawa. The poor man sweat dropped wondering just what he'd done to deserve those two to hate on him, though he let it go as soon as they all made their way over to their platform which Yunoki and Kahoko soon followed.

The train ride wasn't much of a pleasure for Len and Wakiko either, they ended up sitting next to each other since Kahoko and Ryoutarou insisted on sitting together, while Yunoki and Kazuki chose a row to sit in and so Kanazawa decided he'd keep an eye on the younger ones, though they were the same age as Wakiko. They weren't allowed to each sit apart because the possibility of something being wrong was there and so they were stuck together.

Both sat on either ends of the bench, Wakiko'd brought her iPod and was spacing out of the window and Len was reading a book. Neither one of them talked or even looked at each other the entire train ride. It had struck Wakiko that every time she _didn't_ like someone, she'd get stuck with him. Which was exactly what was happening then and there.

She figured, since neither of them really talked to the other participants, they were both outcasts of the concours, they'd only have each other to talk to. Though neither of them really cared whether they were outcasts or not and so they only ended up talking to the people they loathed, automatically giving the impression of friendship. Well… apart from the way they talked to each other.

Glancing over to Len's book, Wakiko, of course, spotted the book being about violins. She only rolled her eyes, which Len noticed and glared at her mercilessly.

"What?" he demanded rudely.

"Really? A book about violins? And I thought _ I_ had no life."

Len growled, she knew he was getting irritated at her, but she didn't budge. She knew his whole problem against the 'half-hearted' attitude of normal students towards music and, frankly, Wakiko found it a whole load of bull shit. Just because she didn't do just about _everything_ having to do with a guitar – though she'd been listening to music every day all day, her entire life – didn't mean she barely practiced and didn't care for it. She found it an incredibly stupid and closed-minded mentality.

"As expected for a normal student… not taking music seriously," And that was _exactly_ what she meant.

"Just because my life doesn't revolve around it, doesn't mean I don't take it seriously." She grumbled in defense, though Len didn't bother to listen.

"Yeah sure, just don't interfere with my practice when we're there,"

"Tsk, as if I w_anted_ to,"

Those were pretty much the only words they'd exchanged until the train had stopped. And even then Len and Wakiko were sitting on both ends of the bus, having to share a row again. It was until Kanazawa'd divided the group, when at least Wakiko was satisfied with the results. They were still sitting in the bus but Kanazawa had already counted the rooms and, of course, he didn't dare place a girl in the same room as a girl.

"Okay, Tsukimori-kun with Ryoutarou," – the who males glared at each other – "Yunoki with Hihara and Shimizu, and finally… Hino, Fyuumi and Wak-,"

"Am I allowed to have a room for myself?" Wakiko cut in somewhat nervously. It wasn't that Wakiko didn't like Kahoko or Fuyuumi, for that matter, but she wasn't very keen on sharing rooms, because one; being socially involved wasn't her thing and, in fact, very tiring and two; she didn't have anything to share with Kahoko and Fuyuumi anyways. Even though Kanazawa looked a bit taken aback, he eventually nodded giving her permission.

Upon arrival, the group'd stared in awe at the mansion which was apparently lend from Fuyuumi's parents, except for Len of course who insisted on remaining a jerk the entire time. Entering the mansion wasn't much of a bore either, though Wakiko seemed to not care all that much; she'd hoped to instantly be able to barge in her room and shut the door for the entire day until dinner, which partially succeeded if Kanazawa hadn't insisted on an oh-so dreadful tour through the house.

It was until dinner Wakiko even remotely felt like being socially active… which was actually partially because she'd gotten hungry. To her great pleasure she actually wasn't stuck next to Len again, though she was seated next to Hihara who was eating like a… well… pig. She tried her best not to stare in front of her because, surprise surprise, dear Len was sitting there.

The remaining part of the day nothing remotely interesting really happened. The participants were told they'd get to know the theme of the next competition as soon as their vacation, or whatever it was supposed to be, ended, which, to Wakiko's bliss, wasn't very appreciated by Len.

As soon as the participants finished their dinner, they left to go to their room.

The next morning Wakiko was woken up by faint rustling on the foot-end of her bed and her door opening and closing. She irritably assumed it being her mother who, yet again, needed something from her room and decided to get it without even so much as a sound.

"Get out…!" she groaned, pulling the sheets over her head and curled up into a ball.

"God, you're so lazy," a voice responded.

This complaint did _not_ come from her mother. It was definitely not the soft and cheery voice her mother had always woken her up with, amused by her daughter's usual morning moods. Wakiko squeezed her eyes shut, almost too scared to believe that what she heard was reality and not her biggest fears coming true.

"Tsukimori…?" she tried carefully, the sheets still pulled over her, which was immediately answered.

"What?" the male responded, he almost seemed amused by the whole situation. Of course he would, he'd do just about anything to be able to burden Wakiko in any way possible. The jerk. A tense silence overtook the room. Well… tense to Wakiko. She was absolutely sure Len was having the absolute time of his life.

"Get the fuck out!"

The girl immediately threw the sheets off of her and tackled the unsuspecting male to the floor, unconsciously grabbing for his throat as she fell on him. Len fell back as well and eventually had a furious Wakiko sitting on his waist. She'd ultimately grabbed a hold of his shoulders rather than his collar, startled by when she fell on Len, and her legs were securely wrapped around the guy's waist, her eyes squeezed shut.

"What was _that_ for, you blockhead?" Len asked rather annoyed as the girl opened her eyes.

"_What_ are _you_ doing in here?"

"Apparently I now have to share this room with you," he rolled his eyes. Wakiko could see he wasn't exactly all too pleased with this either, but she refused to blame anyone other than the jerk laying beneath her. She was absolutely speechless. She'd already believe that that trip couldn't get any worse… but apparently it _could_.

"Could you get off now, you're heavy," Len complained at the scowling Wakiko, who got off grumbling several curse words under her breath. She couldn't believe Kanazawa made _her_ be stuck with that conceited little prick! She didn't know why he did it, and she definitely was going to find out.

"You're coming with me," she ordered, grabbing Len's wrist and dragging him with her to the kitchen. On the way to the kitchen Wakiko furiously shoved aside Hihara who'd stared at them questionably, following by Ryoutarou who noticed Wakiko not being all too fond with the new arrangement.

"Sensei!" she called sternly, resulting for Kanazawa to bolt up and drop his newly lit cigarette. "What is it Wakiko-chan?" he asked, though he was all too aware of why the girl had come to him. Especially since Len was being dragged with, with a rather annoyed look on his face.

"Why must I share a room with this jerk?"

"Well, eh, Wakiko-chan," Kanazawa began laughing nervously, while the girl started tapping her foot impatiently and crossed her arms over her chest. Len remained behind the girl and sighed heavily.

"Yunoki's room was pretty crowded with the three of them sharing a room, and since you two seem to be able to get along fairly well," – Wakiko scoffed –"I thought I'd place Tsukimori in your room?"

"What happened to girls not sharing a room with guys?"

"Well Tsukimori seems a dece-," Kanazawa was cut off.

"_Seems_ decent yes, you have no idea what he migh-,"

"That's enough," Len cut in rather indignantly, "Thank you for your time, sensei," grabbing Wakiko's hand tightly so there was no way she was able to struggle, he said, frowning and dragged the girl with him, her struggling absolutely useless to his strength.

"Ah, Tsukimori, Wakiko-chan. Just a sec!" Len stopped, making Wakiko bump into his back. She wanted to yell at Len, though she was cut off by Kanazawa.

"I wanted to ask you two if you wanted to get some groceries? Here's the list and money," He grinned at a sighing Len, who took the money and the list from Kanazawa.

"That is all then," Kanazawa smiled, happy enough to get _that_ off his back. Again, Len grabbed Wakiko's hand and dragged her with without word.

"Ah… kids," Kanazawa concluded, shaking his head at the pair. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to think of their relationship or rather… denial… and it was rather hard to really judge too. He wasn't sure if they really hated each other, or that was just part of their friendship. "Ah.. well." He shook his head, he had no time for thoughts like that.

"Let me go!" Wakiko demanded, thought naturally the male didn't listen and kept dragging her out. It was until then that she noticed Len was holding her hand rather tightly. Her face became moderately warm and she felt her hand become sweaty against Len's cold one. Again the weird feeling in her stomach returned while her heart started going strangely faster.

What was happening to her?

The couple didn't exchange a word as Wakiko was being dragged down a sidewalk and they definitely weren't being silent because they had nothing to talk about.

Wakiko maybe didn't notice it at all, but Len's face was also getting flustered. He couldn't help but notice how adorably small her hand was compared to his. The hand was also noticeably soft. A little too soft for him to ignore the enjoyment of the feeling. It was so strange, and wanted to let go, yet he couldn't. He didn't w_ant_ to let go of the girl's hands. Why, he didn't know.

Either of them found it strange that Len automatically hand grabbed for Wakiko's hand though neither of them seemed to really mind.

Was this the first sign of the blooming love that almost seemed impossible between the two utterly stubborn teenagers?

* * *

_Hehe, super corny ending for the win! Right guys? -silence-... yeahh .;;  
Go me for finally uploading! =D even though it's pretty much a filler and it WOULD have been longer if my mom wasn't nagging my head off right now .;; _

_A certain girl name NeKo Meow informed me that blockhead was a pretty cute nickname for dear Wakiko xD And I AGREED! woot! lol so yeah... I just felt like putting that out there.'_

_'Till next time, m'lovelies!_


	7. Emotion is more important that skill

**chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

To both Wakiko's and Len's surprise the walk wasn't at all as awkward as they'd thought it'd be, not at all actually. In fact, the moment Len let go of the younger girl's hand and pointed out she was still wearing her pajama's with a moderately amused sneer across his face, another argument had established between the two, leaving people passing by laughing at the young couple.

"You're such a blockhead, how can you possibly forget to put on normal clothes?" Len had complained, his eyebrows creased in an embarrassed frown.

"If you hadn't dragged me out, I'd be dressed by now!" glaring, Wakiko snapped back. She'd gotten awfully flustered when enlightened about her attire and had hoped to god it'd somehow looked like everyday training wear.

The outfit merely consisted of a – thankfully- modest tank-top and a pair of loosely fit stretchy gym shorts. Also to her great relieve; she hadn't forgotten to put on a bra before she'd gotten into bed the day before and noticed she'd hastily stepped into a pair of sneakers… that were too big for her.

"_You_ were the one who dragged me to Kanazaw—aren't those mine?" he pointed at the black sneakers and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh… haha, I knew they seemed too big. How remarkable," Though Len did not seem the least bit amused when the girl laughed at the boy nervously, entrusting a light shoulder punch which he immediately countered by flicking the girls forehead.

"Hey! Ow! What'd I ever do to you?" A useless, if not, stupid question, of course, but Len had already grown used to the girl's silly exclamations and had already learned to ignored them partially, though it wasn't very appreciated by the looks of it, seeing her stick her tongue out childishly.

Len had only sighed in response, not even bothering to say something about it, and frankly he wasn't even sure what to respond either.

The duo made their way through a rather thick crowd of families who were all gaping at a violinist, at whom Len had rolled his eyes at grumbling something about holding it wrongly. Wakiko, too, had to admit he wasn't as skilled as Len was while she held tightly onto Len's arm (much to her aversion) seeing she was easily dragged the other way by the majority of the crowd when Len had no problem getting across.

He'd actually gladly let the girl be dragged away if he wasn't in such a hurry. Plus he got a weird feeling in his gut as the girl hugged onto his arm ever so tightly, he was sure he wasn't going to figure out what it was anytime soon and thus he'd just hoped it wouldn't be some extremely contagious stomach flu that'd prevent him from participating in the concours any longer.

When they finally arrived at the supermarket a couple of children had laughingly asked if they'd already kissed at which both Len and Wakiko instantly yelled no to only resulting for the children to chant the kissing song. Wakiko found it rather cute, when Len made it absolutely clear he wasn't all too fond of children… at all.

The overall grocery shopping was a complete disaster as the two loudly started arguing what vegetable was the scallion and which one was the leek, ultimately an employee was brave enough to break the two up and explain either of the vegetables, resulting for Wakiko to be quite pleased with the fact that she'd been right all along.

"Well, that's a first," Len had then muttered under his breath as the two made their way over to the cash register and Wakiko glared.

Then was the carrying of the shopping bags. It was to Wakiko's surprise that Len was actually gracious enough to carry the bags, only to be told Len was positive Wakiko'd either trip and fall or be too weak to carry the bags and drop them. Either causes leading to waste of time, money and food.

"Just give me _one_ bag!" Wakiko insisted, lightly tugging on one of the bags Len was carrying. She was getting oddly annoyed with him… though it'd been like that ever since she lay her eyes on the guy.

"It's heavy. You'll drop it," Len sighed for the hundredth time and rolled his eyes, continuing to walk further down the road.

"Pssh, you're not dropping it either, are you? And it's not like you're any stronger than I am," At this, Len glared at the girl and finally loosened his grip on the bag for her to yank it out of his arms.

For a split second there, the bag actually seemed light while it was still floating in the air a little. Wakiko was almost about to decide that Len was a complete and utter prissy for calling it heavy until gravity finally yanked it down and Wakiko was lugged backwards. She closed her eyes waiting for a quick and painful fall, only for it to be replaced by a strong arm wrapping around her waist tightly, followed by warm breath on her neck. And she knew exactly who's it was.

"Blockhead, I told you it was heavy didn't I?"

Wakiko slowly opened her eyes. She was staring straight into Len's eyes, who were staring back just the same. Neither of them noticed the light pink covering both faces and both of them ignored the sudden unexplained and awkward tingling in their bodies.

"It didn't _seem_ heavy," Wakiko only grumbled back, looking the other way.

Len rolled his eyes and took the bag from the girl.

"You're such a blockhead! If I hadn't caught you, we'd have to go back to the store again," Len complained yet again at Wakiko who only crossed her arms like a stubborn child, an annoyed pout creeping across her face.

A rather unusual silence reigned over the two teenagers as they made their way back to the mansion. It was awkward to say the least. It was clear they'd been having a lot of physical contact lately, and it wasn't exactly as unpleasant as they both wanted it to be.

"Ah! You two are back!" Kanazawa grinned lightly, watching the two enter the kitchen. It wasn't all that pleasing for Len and Wakiko to know he was merely reading a newspaper the entire time they'd been out getting the groceries and going through all that trouble of getting there.

"Sensei-," Wakiko started as Len put down the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Ah, I waited for you because we all wanted to get souvenirs and maybe you wanted to tag a long?" Kanazawa asked sheepishly as the two teenagers glared at him.

"No thanks," they said in unison then glared at each other and looked away.

"Ah well… dinner will be in your hands then," Kanazawa grinned and was gone before Wakiko and Len could ever protest against the teacher.

"As a teacher he should at _least_ realize the seriousness of the concours," Len sighed and started unpacking the bags, putting all the groceries on the kitchen counter, neatly lined up.

"God. You're acting like an old man," Wakiko rolled her eyes and grabbed a bag of spaghetti in it, studying the back of it and then throwing it at Len. "We're eating that," she ordered at Len who stared at the bag questionably.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Wakiko cocked an eyebrow. "Ehm… I don't know, cook it maybe?" though noticing the confused look Len gave her, she grinned lamely at the guy. "Don't tell me… wow," she started laughing at Len who only rolled his eyes rather irritated.

"What?" he growled.

"The great amazing Len, who's considered _such_ a violinistic* genius, can't cook," she laughed. "This world can't get any better," she sighed laughingly and grabbed the bag from Len's hands.

"Can _you_ even cook?" Len cocked an eyebrow, leaning against the kitchen counter with his hands resting in his pockets. He was actually quite unsure about any ability the girl claimed she ever had… except of course the singing that he saw himself.

"Oh come one," she rolled her eyes, "_Everyone_ knows how to make spaghetti. Well… everyone who isn't a moron, that is," she laughed as Len glared yet again.

"Look," she began filling up a soup pan with water and placed it on a stove, turning on the gas, then dropped the spaghetti in it and placed the lid over the pan. "The water has to cook for the spaghetti to be soft," she taught Len, who stared rather fascinated.

He was never really thought how to take care of himself food-wise. Since his parents were always out of town performing at some fancy theatre and they made sure a restaurant always sent food over to the house for Len, he'd never really had someone to teach him anything other than about the violin and music. He couldn't remember the last time his mother had actually cooked for him. The way Wakiko was now teaching him was oddly… heartwarming.

"Here, tomatoes, mushrooms, unions, garlic and meat. Just chop it all up and throw it in the sauce," she shoved said ingredients in front of Len on a wooden cutting board and with a knife before she poured the red sauce into a saucepan and put that on the stove as well.

Len sighed, taking the knife and started with chopping the tomatoes into harshly cut cubes. It irritated him that he wasn't at all skilled in such an extremely simple task. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it to look like precisely cut slices like he always saw in restaurant. It looked like a child's work, it was absolutely ridiculous.

"Here," Len said irritably as he shoved the cut ingredients over to Wakiko who only smiled looking at them. He was quite surprised by this reaction as he'd expected for the girl to laugh at him and poke at the fact that he was terrible at the whole cooking idea like she did earlier.

Time passed as Wakiko and Len finished up the food and the participants who'd accompanied Kanazawa arrived at the mansion while the other participants came downstairs from practice. They were rather surprised that there was already food on the table and so were Wakiko and Len when they admitted to actually liking it. Neither one of them said anything, receiving the many compliments from the other participants.

Later on it was established that Len's famous parents, namely the famous pianist Hamai Misa, were coming to the concours and Len seemed to be rather hot headed when it came to talking about his parents.

Wakiko, of course, assumed it was because his parents overshadowed his _fabulous_ violin playing skills, since Ryoutarou mentioned their music being full of passion, in total contrast to Len's. She'd grinned mentally giving Ryoutarou a pat on the back for such a lovely comment, though she vaguely remembered the name from somewhere… her mom mentioned it or something.

Wakiko shrugged, quickly forgetting the thought and she and Len were the first to excuse themselves to go to their rooms until they, of course, remembered them both sharing a room which didn't trigger much of a pleasant reaction from both.

"Tch, I'm not sleeping on the floor for the likes of you," Len glared at Wakiko, crossing his arms as he leaned against the windowsill.

"Well I'm sure as not going to sleep on the floor either, and I will NOT share a bed with _you_," Wakiko responded irritably, making sure the 'you' was spat out as quite the dramatic effect. She'd already scowled at the thought of having to share a room with the jerk, let alone a fucking _bed_.

"Like _I_'d ever want to share a bed with you," Len countered, disgust showing on his face. Both teenagers glared at each other for a minute as if they were having a staring competition which Len ultimately won since Wakiko'd let out a frustrated groan and grabbed her guitar to practice, storming out of the room.

Not much later Wakiko was hanging around on a bench in the rose garden of the mansion. She'd just discovered the place and was quite surprised such a stunning sight was hidden, though she hadn't yet realized a balcony was settled above her. She sighed lightly, staring up at the stars. She smiled lightly… if only her life was more like that. Quiet and peaceful.

Len had also taken out his instrument and was sitting on the bed, feeling quite bothered. He'd remembered hearing his parents play when he was younger. Their sound was so… gentle and sweet… no matter how much he'd practice, their sound was _always_ better.

He closed his eyes as he heard a faint playing outside of the room. A soft voice triggered his heart to race a little. What was it? Len got up and opened the window revealing a balcony and the voice was louder. Sweeter. It was Wakiko. He closed his eyes, letting the voice pierce through his heart. Yes. Gentle and sweet. That was what it was.

Len settled his violin under his chin and raised his bow. He'd recognized the song the girl was playing and he wondered what her voice would sound like in harmony with a violin. Slowly, he began playing the first note, a long and melancholic tone… it fit perfectly with the girl's soft voice… a perfect tone.

Wakiko would have been bothered with the fact that Len was joining in. Any day she would have, if the sound wasn't so perfect… so full of emotion… so different from the usual Len. Nevertheless she enjoyed it.

The two played in harmony. Both the same heartwarming feeling… both the same fluttering sensation from it. Two remarkable talented teenagers as one… a love that almost seemed as perfect as their music… though they were too stubborn to notice.

Len sighed as the music stopped. He felt a longing for it the moment the girl had sung her last note and he'd removed his bow from his violin. His music sounded so different it scared him as much as it satisfied him. He remembered what his parents told him and he understood. He knew why their music was always better than his now. He never understood why they kept going on about him having to enjoy music, but now he knew.

But… could it? Could _they_?

It wasn't only Len who pondered about this as the music stopped. Wakiko was also shocked by the sudden impact of it. She couldn't possibly… no never.

The two young ones looked over at each other and their eyes met. It was all the proof in the world they could have, all the answers to their questions was in that look. Though neither of them gave in, so obsessed with the illusion of hating each other.

They knew… but they didn't _want_ to. It was impossible.

Without another look or sound the two averted from each other and walked their separate ways. Both scared. Both in denial.

* * *

_* I know it's not an actual word. oh well_

_Wow was that as cheesy as I meant it to be? Yes? Good! And I'm sorry for not including much of a sharing bedroom scene in here o.o;;  
but I HAD to point out their blooming unconditional love that even shows in their music~! Or something like that._

_And NO offence on anyone who can't cook spaghetti xD Me, myself, had to google how to make it ._._


	8. Shared laughter is the best laughter

**Chapter 7**

* * *

It was morning. Wakiko could tell… it were the peacefully chirping birds in the setting morning sun, lighting up the morning dew located on the pink cherry blossoms. It was pleasing the birds weren't obnoxiously seeking attention… they were more chirping in harmony. The tune wasn't all that bad either. To Wakiko's pleasant surprise, she wasn't irritated by the slightest sound that'd reached her ear. It was one of those days that always began good. Those days where you felt light and cheerful and cherished most.

The warmth she felt around was a pleasant toasty warmth, it descended from a source that seemed pretty close to her so it was easy for her to snuggle closer to it. She noticed that she was practically already pressed against it when she tried to move, noticing her leg already wrapped around the object and her head laid against something that felt like quite a muscular chest. Too tired and having too good of a mood, the girl was too lazy to do the math and only lay there.

Len, also extremely groggy and sleepy, had also woken up with an exceptionally good mood. He'd also heard the chirping birds and for the first time in ages, he actually didn't feel like the upcoming day was another bothersome time between nights. Worries and obligations that'd usually drown him the second he'd slip into consciousness had now decided to wait and let the boy awake in peace for once. Instead they were replaced with something warm… it seemed to be wrapped around him comfortably. Though Len was too tired to think anything of it, assuming it was just the duvet tightly wrapped around him. Len seemed too pleased with the sound he'd managed the night before, feeling for once like he'd actually achieved something.

The two teenagers, not having a clue what they were doing, peacefully kept their eyes closed as they lay in the bed, too comfortable to be getting up. Also… it seemed early. Squinting his eyes a little, Len noticed that the sun hadn't even set yet. So unknowingly he slid his hand over what he thought to be the duvet and pulled it closer to him, feeling the soft surface. He still had time to rest before Kanazawa'd burst into the room, ruining all the peace and the finally good mood Len was in.

It was until Len decided to feel the soft surface under the fabric of Wakiko's tank top, that the two started to get what was going on. He just couldn't help but feel it all over, going up and down shamelessly, until he reached the softness of Wakiko's breast and cupped it lightly with his hand, squeezing a little. He wasn't sure what it was, but the feeling of it was too pleasant for him to not run his hand over it. Though when Len heard a sudden groan, awakening a warm sensation below his gut, his common sense was screaming at him to take his hand back that instant.

Wakiko didn't know at first either, and she couldn't deny whatever was touching her felt so good. She wasn't ashamed to admit to have had these dreams before but this one seemed a little bit too real to be a dream. In dreams she wouldn't usually shiver from delight as the hand enclosed around her breast a little bit more, in her dreams she wouldn't feel her nipples getting hard from excitement.

And the fact that she'd heard a sudden sensual moan erupt through the room only to realize it was her own voice that sounded so embarrassingly aroused wasn't quite reassuring of the feeling being real or not.

One by one, the pieces started to fall together as the young girl hastily tried to recollect her memories from the night before. She remember music. Beautiful music… so soul cleansing and… Len's music never sounded so full of passion as it did that night. She remembered how astonished she'd been to have made such a beautiful thing together with the last person she'd want to end up being close to.

Another squeeze, a finger flicking her nipple and an aroused groan had Wakiko slammed back to earth. Len Tsukimori. Len Tsukimori was touching her.

Now she knew. She remembered the awkward glares they had exchanged after their little encounter in the garden. She remembered as they both got into the queen sized bed, though inching to either ends of the bed as if the person they were sharing the bed with had some contagious virus, because their prides were too big for either of them to finally surrender to sleeping on the floor.

She'd never dreamed of them getting closer to each other as they slept for even an inch. Let alone the way they were now intertwined with each other.

Len winced when he heard the moan again. It sounded so appealing to him, he couldn't resist touching Wakiko more. He wanted to but his crotch didn't seem to think so… and honestly neither did he. He just wanted to run his hands all over her, to feel the soft skin as she moaned his name over and over.

A growl escaped his lips. Both because Len was aroused and because he wanted himself to stop. But he was barely able to keep it in his pants. He silently cursed himself as he hadn't… relieved himself in a long time and him being a hormonal teenager wasn't helping either. And just the fact that this all happened to him whilst touching Wakiko was completely out of the world.

Len groaned, he couldn't help it. He had to… he had to… one more time. Len flicked Wakiko's nipple a little harder than he did last time, though he couldn't have chosen a worse moment for Wakiko as she decided she'd scream his name with great irritation. Though instead she let out an extended "Tsuukimoriiii," as she moaned once more and arched her back for more. She wanted more, her body wanted more, yet her mind was screaming at her for wanting this from Len especially.

She settled her hands against Len's chest, though instead of pushing the male away from her she pulled him closer to her, making his hand press against her naked breast… it felt so good. She couldn't help it. She longed for Len. For his touch… his lips against her. His skin against hers.

Len's eyes widened in surprise as the female pulled him closer. How could be possibly be able to stop when she pulled him closer like that? So desperately. Without further hesitation, Len gave into his lust. He couldn't help it. He had to… so it would never happen again. To silence his lust.

"Forgive me," he whispered gently into Wakiko's ear, causing shivers to run down her spine and before Wakiko could make so much as a sound, Len was already on top of the girl, pinning her down to the mattress as he stared her with lustful eyes.

"I'll make you feel good," he smirked lightly as he leaned in, his lips pressed against Wakiko's tightly, who did not struggle as she closed her eyes, losing herself into the passionate kiss. The heat turned up as she felt Len's tongue lightly lick her lower lip for entrance, which she wouldn't dare not to grand. But before she could give him the entrance, Len had already greedily slid his tongue into her mouth, massaging his tongue with hers thoroughly.

Len was impatient, rough and dominant. Yet he was gentle and considerate at the same time. It made Wakiko want him all the more. She couldn't wait until their bodies were touching. Completely naked. And it seemed Len was thinking the same thing as he sat her up and began tugging on the girl's tank top, which he had on the floor before Wakiko realized it.

"You're so beautiful… Wakiko," Len licked his lips lustfully as he stared at her now naked breasts. "I want you so badly," he groaned and pushed Wakiko down to the bed again…

BAM!

"Owww…" being slapped awake, Wakiko groaned, "Fuuuuuck," she hissed loudly as she felt the cold wooden floor press against her cheek. She heaved herself from the floor, saving herself from the uncomfortable position she was laying in by having her legs still hooked in the bed while her upper body had fallen out. She'd fallen out of bed again.

"Stupid bed," she grumbled, groggily getting up and swaying a little whilst trying to get the duvet back on the bed.

"Jesus Christ, what are you doing?" Len's irritated voice sounded through the darkness though as sleepily as Wakiko felt, and she could almost feel Len glare at her through the darkness.

"That's none of your business!" Wakiko immediately hissed back in defense, "And don't roll your eyes at me, you jerk!" she stuck out her tongue to the male, knowing he wasn't able to see it anyway. Len only really rolled his eyes at the girl this time, "Stop saying stupid things and go to sleep," he glared.

"Trust me, I'm planning on that," Wakiko growled back, struggling to get the duvet back up properly, and despite her many attempts to do it quietly Len noticed anyway and sat up, sleepily scratching his head as he looked at Wakiko.

"You fell out of the bed didn't you? God you're such a blockhead," Len complained with a nagging edge to his voice.

"I'm not a blockhead!" Wakiko almost yelled in defense as Len grabbed the Duvet and dragged it onto the bed irritably.

"Here. Now go to sleep. You're such a bother," he groaned and lay back down, with his back turned to Wakiko who got into the bed as well but not before sticking out her tongue to Len again.

Though it was then that she remembered the dream. The way Len'd smirked at her like that whilst telling her he was going to make her feel good, made her froze in the bed instantly. Just the thought of that exact same guy now lying next to her made her extremely uncomfortable.

Slowly and as silently as possible she tried inching farther away from the male.

"You'll fall out of bed again," Len suddenly said. "You'd better lay more in the middle," he sighed, closing his eyes, expecting another counter argument from the girl despite it being at least 2 am in the morning. He wondered how she never seemed tired.

"I bet you'd want that, don't you? You pervert!" Wakiko cringed, inching away more as she recalled how the Len in her dream had touched her so eagerly… and that kiss. Exploring her mouth like that… and that wasn't the worst part; she actually liked it.

"God, you're weird," Len rolled his eyes, "As if I'd ever want to touch you,"

"I don't believe you! You horny bastard!"

Again, Len sighed. He was too tired for this. All he wanted was to go back to sleep and actually get some peaceful rest without some blockheaded girl interrupting one of the things he valued most by falling out of the bed and accusing him for stupid matters. Not that it was the first time she had suspicions of Len wanting to force himself upon her. Stupid girl.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He couldn't believe he actually asked. He knew it'd turn out in an argument possibly lasting all night. Wakiko was so persistent. It annoyed him. Never had he met a girl with such a persistence and especially not against Len. But really he was irritated at himself for sticking around the girl all the time, though unconsciously.

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know," Wakiko stuck out her tongue, she was lying against the edge of the bed again. The two teenagers were so far apart another two people easily squeeze their way between them. "I know what you've been dreaming, you violating creep,"

Len couldn't help but rolling his eyes again, "Jesus what were you dreami—,"

"Pfft, like I'd ever have erotic dreams about you! Don't think so highly of yourself!" Wakiko cut off the male, spitting it out without thinking, though when she did, regret immediately boiled up in her gut.

"…What?" Len's voice was dry and skeptical, though quiet at the same time. "What did you just say?"

Wakiko didn't answer for a moment, silently cursing at herself. She didn't think she'd ever be so tired that she'd spit out whatever came to her mind, and especially when it came to Len. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she'd just die right there.

"Can't you shut up, Tsukimori? I'm trying to sleep here," she concluded in saying that was the best thing, hoping she'd push the subject off Len's mind and getting the mental image out of her head as soon as possible.

"Trying to have erotic dreams of me again?" a slight smirk formed around Len's lips. He wasn't sure what he thought about being in Wakiko's wet dreams, but he sure as hell knew it was going to be quite the amusement confronting her with it.

"Shut up, Tsukimori!" Wakiko almost yelled grabbing a hold of her pillow and dragging from below her head into, what she hoped, was Len's head. She sat up glaring until she found herself hearing something she had never, and thought she'd never, heard.

Len burst out laughing.

Len was genuinely laughing. It wasn't the sneering snicker he usually let whenever Wakiko did something stupid. It wasn't the chuckle she heard every time Wakiko managed to be late for school again or get into detention.

Len _never_ laughed. Not like this anyway. And even or Len it seemed impossible for him to crack up like that. But he couldn't help it. Wakiko was such a funny girl, she always managed to surprised him or amuse him in so many different ways.

"You're… such… ahahah…. Such a blockhead!"

Wakiko fell silent as she stared curiously at the male through the darkness. She wasn't even mad at Len. She just stared. In fact the sound, so melodic, had her lips unknowingly curled into a slight smile. Such a nice sound… she couldn't help but snicker with the male which gradually turned into a laugh as well.

Not much longer after the two teenagers were sitting on the bed laughing with each other, forgetting the pretend hate they'd build up for each other.

Both not realizing the night of their shared music made their hearts realize what they unconsciously already knew.

* * *

_Hehe, did I mislead you? Making it seem dear Wakiko and Len were having some sexy times. xD Honestly I planned it differently, but it's just so cliché for them to wake up all intertwined like lovers and then argue all flustered and oh no~ And then I couldn't help but writing something a little mature. Actually, I didn't realize it turned into something mature until it was too late. So yez xD Plus it was all OOC for Len to be all hormonal like that so... DREAM TIMEZ~! _


	9. Second step of love: Ignorance

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Days had passed since the little trip with the all the participants of the Concours until it already was the beginning of the following week. Monday.

Wakiko sighed, dragging herself out of bed and shuffled her feet over to the alarm clock she'd put on her desk so that she wouldn't simply turn off the alarm and go back to sleep. She hated Mondays… or… she hated any school day for that matter. A shiver ran down her whole body. It was cold, it always was in the morning and Wakiko hated it.

After the happenings of that one night she was forced in a bed with Len, nothing drastically changed between them. Both were as grumpy towards each other as ever, and avoided each other like the pest. The only thing that was remotely different was Len's sadistic smirk whenever he confronted her about the dream she had. He'd also been picking on her a lot more lately as had Wakiko.

When she came home that night, her mom had welcomed her with open arms, drowning Wakiko with questions, though Wakiko was not in the mood and went upstairs immediately. Besides, she tended to avoid topics about her even communicating with someone remotely close to the opposite sex. A thing her mom was so keen on teasing her with. Or any mom for that matter.

She cringed at the response she'd get if Wakiko were to ever tell her she had to share a bed with Len.

Sleepily, Wakiko threw on her uniform, not even bothering to glance at a mirror, washed her face and brushed her teeth before going downstairs.

Wakiko's mom never dared to get up at the same time as Wakiko since she tended to be especially grumpy at that time. Anything could set her off, would it be keeping the bathroom occupied for longer than necessary or even breathing. But what annoyed her most was when her mother kept on going about having to eat, wear a hat when it wasn't even cold and talk about having to do chores early in the morning. It just annoyed her.

She wouldn't have minded if her mother wasn't obviously t_here. _And she couldn't care if that made any sense or not.

Though despite knowing the reaction, Wakiko's mother was still downstairs sitting on her usual side of the kitchen table, reading a newspaper.

"Good morning, honey!" she smiled cheerily, looking up from her newspaper to smile at her grumpy daughter who walked straight to the refrigerator, answered with a quick, "Yep," while not looking at her.

It wasn't common for her mom to be this chipper during the morning, usually because she was tiredly ranting on about how Wakiko wasted her time on her laptop too much. Sometimes, if she were in a bad mood, she'd even get mad at Wakiko because she didn't take enough care of herself. Also a reason for Wakiko to be in a bad mood in school all day.

"By the way, why are you up so early?" A common question Wakiko asked whenever she wasn't in the mood for health-talk.

"I'm getting ready for old friends of mine," her mother said excitedly, "They're finally visiting. I think you know them; you used to play a lot with their son. He's become quite handsome I've heard," her mother grinned teasingly as she watched Wakiko raising her eyebrows at her mom.

"Right. Well, I'm not interested." She rolled her eyes as she stuffed her lunch in her back and poured some cereal and milk in a bowl, sitting opposite from her mother.

"Why are they here anyway?" Wakiko asked annoyed at the thought of having company in the house. She, as was obvious, wasn't a social people-person. She liked to sulk away in her own world and preferred to ignore people speaking to her. For her it was already bad enough having to be in school around people, having people in her home was like a nightmare. And this time she couldn't just stay in her room because her mom obviously expected her to come downstairs because, apparently, they were important to her.

"They said they had an appointment in the neighborhood," Wakiko's mother smiled, "Besides, Misa invited us for a holiday with them, to catch up. I'm sure you'll have a great time with their son,"

Wakiko sulked. "Whaaat? No way! I'm not going to waste my time on some random guy I don't know just because they were nice," she groaned.

"Now, now Wakiko. You used to be great friends with him! Be nice, okay?"

"Right," Wakiko wasn't impressed and grumpily chomped down her cereal. The thought of having to go on a holiday with random people was already a bad idea to her, let alone the thought of having to entertain some guy all day long because we were youngsters or whatever. She could already imagine the annoyed way she answered 'Fine' with as they asked her how school went.

And her mother knew. She was the one person who knew best that Wakiko wasn't a social person at all. Frankly, she was the same way when she was Wakiko's age, it being exactly the reason why she tried to get Wakiko out there more. Though Wakiko was a lot more stubborn than her, and she knew that was going to be a problem in the future. Wakiko did too actually. But she refused to admit it.

The entire way to school was a bother to Wakiko, being constantly annoyed by people passing by. She wasn't pleased with these lifelong friends of her mother asking them on a holiday. Frankly she wouldn't mind if her mother went, but her mother was all too paranoid about leaving Wakiko alone. Wakiko was such a little kid after all. It made her roll her eyes.

Wakiko, like any other teenager, found herself perfectly capable of taking care of herself when it came to staying home alone. But of course that alone wasn't good enough. She had to be at least 21 for her mother to let her be alone.

"Wakiko!" At her arrival Wakiko felt her wrist being held firmly, but gently as she slowed her skateboard down as she entered the school grounds. Rather annoyed, she turned around. But who she saw was rather a surprise for her.

Hiroki was smiling down gently at the girl. "How was your trip?"

"Eh, alright," Wakiko grinned back at the guy, "Pretty much a waste of my time, but oh well,"

Unlike many other people, Wakiko considered Hiroki to her friend. He was actually the only friend she had in the school, though she didn't know why he was so appealing to her. Usually she'd have been avoiding him after the little display he put up with Len. And especially remembering their first encounter.

Though, Hiroki was different. He was sweet, gentle and had a lot in common with Wakiko. All qualities she found opposite from Len. Though the one thing they had in common was that over time, Hiroki started to tease Wakiko a lot as well, though she responded playful as ever.

"Don't I know what you mean," Hiroki responded, ruffling the girl's hair. "God, I can't get over how small you are," he laughed.

Wakiko only stuck out her tongue, being cut off by someone she least wanted to see right then... well except for Len.

"Takamiya-chan~" Wakiko cringed, hearing the shrill voice. She remembered as the girl kept poking on about Wakiko's life and how everyone thought she was either arrogant because she ceased to talk to anyone or mysterious because no one knew anything about her. But frankly, Wakiko didn't care. In fact, she barely even listened, really.

"Hey... president of the newspaper club," Wakiko responded bored. She forgot her name, even though the girl repeatedly had to tell Wakiko to write it down, yet Wakiko couldn't care any less. She didn't like talking.

"It's Amou~," Amou sang, chipper as ever, "Sooo, I heard the theme for the following concours was 'Something to believe in' do you have something to believe in? A secret lover maybe?" he eyes sneakily flashed towards Hiroki in the hope that Wakiko didn't notice the little eye twitch.

"Nope, not even Hiroki," Wakiko replied. She wanted to get it over with so that she could sulk away in the chair most far away from the teacher with her iPod on full blast. Basically, she couldn't wait to be all emo (no offense to emo's).

"An~y~way!" Amou continued, "I heard Tsukimori-kun's parents were coming for the concours, but Tsukimori-kun wouldn't tell me anything," she stepped closer to Wakiko, he eyes glinting with greed as she held her pen close to her notebook.

"Maybe a fellow participant has already met them and has some juicy information?"

Wakiko didn't respond. She only gave Amou a weird stare. Ever since that guy with the long purple hair told everyone who Len's parents were and that they were coming, people had been making a great fuss about it. Like nothing else in the world mattered. Frankly, she never even heard of them so really she couldn't care any less even if they w_ere_ rich and famous.

"Eh... no one told me what the big deal was, really," she stated bluntly, only to be cut off by a dramatically gasping Amou.

"You don't know _Hamai Misa_? Only the greatest pianist to ever walk to earth?" Even Hiroki gave Wakiko an astonished stare. Of course he'd know her; Hiroki was also a pianist. To not know a famous pianist like that was to be an amateur. To be a disgrace as a pianist. Though to Wakiko it was just another name, meaning absolutely nothing to her.

"Eh. Nope, never heard of it,"

"Bu-,"

"Look. I don't know who you're talking about and, to be honest, I don't give a fuck. Go Google it or something," Wakiko cut her off, gradually getting more annoyed at the girl. It was really just the way she kept pushing on that made Wakiko want to slap her. Wakiko hated people like that. She hated them more than Len all together.

And with that Wakiko walked off to her classes as Hiroki went his direction, smirking to himself.

The day went by awfully smoothly to Wakiko, thinking she'd be bothered a lot more for information on Len's parents, but on the contrary.

For once she could actually ignore all people, since they were too busy seeking out Len who, as she'd heard from whispers, wasn't pleased with it at all. An amused smirk formed on her lips as she imagine the annoyed look on Len's face as she got thrown another question about his parents.

"Heh, probably grumpy because he doesn't get all the attention," she said to herself while seated on one of the chairs in a practice room. Usually she never actually went to these practice rooms, finding it much easier to just practice at home where she was in her own environment, but she decided to just for the sake of trying to avoid these friends her mother mentioned.

She'd even taken her guitar with her, which was now on her lap as her iPod was plugged into one of the speakers while Wakiko happily sung with the music, keeping great rhythm. She loved the song she was playing, after all.

An hour or two had passed and Wakiko felt herself growing awfully hungry. She heard her belly growl lightly as she pushed her guitar into its case as well the scores she'd brought with her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she told it while she held her tummy, taking her time while trying to fit it all in nicely before she grabbed the handle and was about to push her way through the door only for it to open for her.

A little bit taken aback at the speed it opened, Wakiko let out a slight yelp as she jumped backwards and stared at the pursuer. She scowled.

"Oh, it's _you_," she rolled her eyes, trying to get past Len who seemed rather in panic compared to his usual uncaring composure. It had Wakiko quite curious, but she shrugged it off anyway; she didn't care about whether Len was being eaten by a flesh eating monster. Though she had to admit the epicness of that.

"Tsukimori-kun!" another voice yelled through the hallway, having Wakiko cringe at the sound.

"Quick, let me in," Len frowned as he pushed Wakiko back into the room, despite her many protests and closed the door behind him, while he lingered a the window as if someone was after him to kill him. Though quite frankly that person would've been the girl in the exact same room as her was.

"Jesus, what are you so paranoid abo-?"

Wakiko's irritated yell was quickly muffled by Tsukimori's hand as he pulled her back against his chest. His other arm was wrapped around Wakiko's arms, just touching her breasts to prevent the girl from excessive struggling which she was desperately trying to. Though no matter how much Wakiko wanted to yell and kick Len's ass, she couldn't help but notice the closeness of their bodies.

She flushed immediately thinking of the dream she'd had about Len and frowned as she felt the pressure against her breasts that wasn't her arm. She wondered, though loathing herself for it, whether Len felt it too. Whether he knew where he was touching.

Mentally screaming at herself to throw away those stupid thoughts, she fell silent. Hearing Amou passing the door for a second time before disappearing completely out of the hallway, Len slowly let go of Wakiko cautiously preparing himself for any kind of pain she may be inflicting him... namely his crotch.

"Find someone else to bother next time!" Wakiko yelled, pointing at an eyebrow raising Len as if he'd been out for her all along, "Geez, you're so annoying," she eventually continued as Len didn't even so much as respond with a sound and violently exited the room, stomping down the hallway.

"Idiot," she grumbled to herself, reaching inside her pocket for her iPod, but the little square device was nowhere to be found as she only felt her earphones. Wakiko abruptly stopped walking.

"Fuck," she cursed to herself, turning around and running her way back to the practice room earlier. She hoped to got Len was still there, knowing he, unlike other people, would probably either leave it there or, hopefully, give it back to her. She knew Len was that kind of a genuine person but then again, it was _Len _she was talking about.

Wakiko burst into the practice room hastily, "Tsukimori, haven you seen my-," as she stepped into the room she couldn't help but notice a pair of legs on the ground which let to Len's body leaning against the wall, exhausted.

Her eyes widened as she took in the scene in front of her. Tsukimori was _actually _sick. And it didn't seem like a light cold either. Despite it already getting dark, Wakiko could see that Len was completely dehydrated. For once the girl actually forgot the smug attitude she'd usually have and as concern overwhelmed her she quickly made her way next to Tsukimori's sight after quickly putting her iPod in her pocket before she'd forget.

"Oh fuck, you're burning up," She frowned whilst holding her hand against Len's forehead.

Len only watched the girl's face as he noticed her starting to panic, he was weak and saying anything seemed too much for him. To be honest, he was barely able to keep his eyes open. Being so nervous for his parents' arrival and the time he'd lost for practicing because of the concour's trip, he hadn't gotten any sleep whilst training his skills, trying to get that same sound he'd made that night when he played with Wakiko. But to no avail.

It seemed he needed her for that. But his pride pushed that thought aside, or actually; he didn't know he needed her.

"O-Okay, Look." Wakiko said urgently as she grabbed a water bottle from her back and unscrew the cap clumsily as she shook with panic and pushed it into Len's hand, "Drink this, I'm going to be a doc-,"

"Stop... Stop being so noisy... it's annoying," Len managed to mumble at the younger girl as he grabbed her wrist tightly with his free hand, his fingers feeling warm against her pulsing wrist. "I'm fi-,"

"Don't you dare say you're fine, Tsukimori," Len felt his shirt being pulled at and let go as Wakiko grabbed his shirt tightly in the hope of getting through to him, "Stop acting like you're invincible. You are _not_," She tried pulling her wrist away but Len held it too tightly.

"You must be enjoying this... don't you? I mean, you're finally right..."

"Don't be ridiculous," She countered semi-offended, but she brushed it past. After all; she was always the one acting smug whenever Len messed something up, not that it wasn't the other way around as well.

"I wouldn't leave anyone in this state in a public area... besides," she added, "It's no fun competing with a sick person," she grumbled lightly and pointed to the water bottle as Len finally loosened his grip on her wrist. "Come on, drink," she ordered whilst wrapped Len's arms around her shoulder and trying to hoist the male up with great difficulty.

"God you're heavy. What _do _you eat?" She complained lightly, though Len only smiled a little. The smile was, to Wakiko's surprise, actually like the laugh she'd seen before. When Len laughed at her like that on that one night, it was exactly the same. So soft... so... genuine. She found herself staring at Len's face before she knew it.

"I'm not... heavy..." Len coughed, "You're... You're just weak," he smiled lightly, finding himself leaning against the girl's small frame, though being careful not to lean his full weight on her. Despite the many protests hanging around her head, Wakiko decided to keep her mouth shut as she led Len out of the school and into the park which was, luckily, already close to his house.

Every time she glanced at Len she noticed him getting a little weaker and weaker by the moment. Luckily for her they'd stopped near Len's house first when driving all the participants home, although Wakiko wasn't sure which one was his.

"It's that one..." Len whispered against the girl's ear, his head resting against her shoulder as they walked.

There was only one word to the describe the house with; huge. Len gaped at the house for a moment. She always thought her own house was above average but Len's house was a fucking mansion. Wakiko's house, on her mother's request, was more a Japanese styled house yet the walls, between the wood, was completely made of concrete to keep out the cold. Len's house was hundred percent western.

"Wow..." it was all the girl could manage to get out. "I bet loads of people tell you it's huge," she grinned lightly as she looked at Len, whose face was now inches away from hers. She fell silent and felt a blush creep upon her neck as she noticed and looked back again. Why was she being so weird all of a sudden?

Len didn't respond and pushed his keys into the girl's hand as they neared the gate.

It didn't take long before Wakiko had finally neared the first couch, deciding she'd lay Len on there since it was so huge anyway. She sighed in release feeling extremely exhausted from dragging Len around.

"Thank you... Takamiya..." Len whispered weakly against Wakiko's shoulder.

"No problem, Tsukimori," Wakiko grinned, "You owe me though," she said, looking at Len teasingly who only meekly rolled his eyes while he felt his consciousness leave him.

Len felt his eyes slowly close as he felt himself drift off, though he tried fighting against it as he was still dependant on the girl's strength and he was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to hold him up once he fell asleep. Unfortunately, he didn't succeed, finally giving himself over to his sleep as Wakiko was trying to get him on the couch.

There was a yelp and Wakiko was stuck between Len and the couch, unable to get the now sleeping male off of her. Len was completely spread over her, his body pressed against her like it did in her dream. She flushed deeply as the images flashed before her again.

She closed her eyes. She was exhausted. Len's breathing chest felt so nice against her breasts... so warm... his breath tickling against her neck causing pleasant shivers to run down her spine. She was too tired. Too tired to think of this as wrong because it felt so right...

Slowly but surely the female drifted asleep...

And darkness took her over.

* * *

_Yes! And we've finally reached the second step: ignorance. Ah Wakiko is so ignorant despite the many signs of physical attraction for dear Len, you'd think that if she doesn't get it by the mental attraction, she'd get it once the hormones start to kick in, right?_

_Anyway, this chapter is a lot longer but I also hope it's not tedious or anything, because that'd be the worst._

_Peace!_


End file.
